


Ancient Violations

by ten9



Series: I Am My Beloved’s [16]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Rape, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ten9/pseuds/ten9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This installment picks up where part 15 left off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ancient Violations

**Author's Note:**

> (These characters are owned by their respective studios and producers; I make no profit from these stories, they are provided for personal use only and remain the copyright of the author. They may not be reproduced either in whole, in part or posted elsewhere without permission.)
> 
> This story was first uploaded on Area 52 on 4/11/2010

**I Am My Beloved’s**

**Part 16**

**Ancient Violations**

 

 

 

 

“It says it reveals, ‘that which would remain hidden’…” Daniel murmured.

 

“Like the meaning of this text…” Vala mumbled grumpily.

 

“That… um… something about… or like bringing about the… the light of day… or truth… something… about the Goa’uld… uh…”

 

“I thought you could read Ancient.” Vala remarked dryly as Daniel squinted at the device.

 

“Well, parts have been worn away so it’s really hard to see…”

 

“ _Mmm…”_ Vala hummed somewhat disbelievingly, making Daniel glare briefly at her over the tops of his glasses.

 

The corner of Vala’s mouth quirked in amusement and she softly pounded the tabletop in frustration, “Daniel, I’m _really_ hungry… let’s get our lunch and go…”

 

“ _In a minute_ ,” he muttered, “if I could just make sense of this _one_ …”

 

 _“And go have lunch with our daughter…”_ Vala finished rather pointedly. She stood in quiet frustration, staring at the top of her husband’s head, _“Fine…”_ she pouted, “then I’ll go and tell Catharine that her father finds some old piece of…”

 

Daniel suddenly stood, his hands raised in surrender, _“Fine…”_ he linked her arm in his and led her from the lab, “let’s go…”

 

~

 

Sam smiled and looked up from her microscope; the sound of her wife’s approaching heels clicking in the corridor unmistakable, “Hey.”

 

“Hey yourself…” Janet greeted her and placed a quick kiss on her lips, “Gracie loved her lunch and said she loves her mama just as much.”

 

Sam snorted and pulled the petite form onto her lap, “Ah... well, it’s a relief to know I can compete with Daniel’s cooking.” she said and brushed her thumb over soft lips, “Sorry I missed lunch.”

 

“It’s okay,” Janet grinned, “You manage to make at least half our lunch dates.” She settled on Sam’s lap and swung her legs back and forth, “Whadaya’ say we have that frozen lasagna for dinner tonight?”

 

“How can we eat it if it’s frozen?”

 

“I put it in the fridge last night to thaw.”

 

 _“Mmm,”_ Sam hummed and kissed her again, “ _lasagna_ … with garlic bread?”

 

“And a salad….” Janet smiled in her mouth.

 

~

 

“Hey, Sam…” Daniel greeted her when she entered his lab.

 

“Hey, Sam…” Vala added, clearly bored, her chin propped on her hands.

 

“Hey…” Sam looked at the small square device between them on Daniel’s lab table, “That’s it?”

 

“Oh, yes….” Vala spread her hands grandly at the object, “ _this_ is the object of Daniel’s all consuming desire…”

 

Daniel rolled his eyes expressively, “Why aren’t you acting in some diplomatic capacity offworld somewhere?” he asked none too subtly.

 

“At the moment I am not needed _in that capacity_ and so you are stuck with me, _my darling…_ ” she flashed him a too bright smile and turned back to Sam, “So many of the inscriptions have been worn away he can’t make heads or tails of what this thing actually does so perhaps you can figure it out.” Vala gestured hopelessly at the object and pushed away from the table, crossing the room to drop dramatically into an antique chair on the far side of the room.

 

“It references the Goa’uld like… bringing or showing the truth or the light or something to the Goa’uld but beyond that I really have no idea what this does.” Daniel waved at it in surrender, “Or did.” he added and sat wearily on a stool.

 

Sam grinned good-naturedly and bent to squint at the ancient device, “SG3 brought this back?”

 

“Last week.” Daniel answered.

 

“And he’s been _obsessed_ with it ever since…” Vala added.

 

“You know,” he turned to her, “it’s not like I…”

 

“And it’s definitely Ancient?” Sam asked, interrupting him.

 

“Yeah, _that_ much I can determine.”

 

Vala watched her study the device from every angle for several minutes until she could stand it no longer, “Look, let’s either do something with it or place it in storage and study something else.”

 

“Why do you care?” Daniel turned to her, exasperated.

 

“Well,” Vala pushed herself from the chair, “because this is boring.”

 

“This part looks like a hidden lever,” Sam pointed at a cut piece of stone fitted in the device, “have you tried it?”

 

“No,” Daniel crossed his arms and shook his head, “The inscription is so worn…”

 

“Oh, for pity’s sake…” Vala harrumphed and pushed against the cut gray stone. It made a clicking sound, “Hey!” she exclaimed in triumph.

 

“Vala!” Daniel jumped from the stool he sat on and batted her hand away, “You can’t ju…”

 

The device suddenly emitted a bright light and the three slammed their eyes closed against the blinding glare,

 

“Crap! Vala!” Daniel cried and covered his eyes. Several long seconds passed until the light faded enough for him to pull his hands away, but it was the sounds of scuffling and someone grunting that made him squint into the still brightly lit lab. “What…?” his voice faded abruptly, his mouth dropping open in surprise when he saw Vala swing a Swahili Rungu; an African throwing club at Sam, hitting her across her upper arm and chest, knocking her to the floor.

 

 _“Vala!”_ he cried and ran around the lab table, grabbing ineffectually at the club she wielded. Sam looked dazed before Vala struck her but managed to raise an arm to shield herself as the blows rained down. “VALA!” he shouted but Vala swung on him, shoving him toward the door, “H-H-Hey!” he sputtered, despite the bright light Daniel’s eyes widened in shock at the force of Vala’s shove and found himself stumbling backward out of his lab and into the hallway.  He pushed off the far wall in the corridor; this time his eyes widened in horror at the expression on Vala’s face as she slammed the door shut.

 

A vicious, feral smile crossed Vala’s features as Qetesh locked the door to what resembled her council chambers and smashed the control panel with the club before walking back to where Sam lay screaming on the floor,

 

_Light seemed to explode from every orifice as she screamed in anguish, the painstick jammed in her back sent shrieking blinding pain to every molecule in her body and she screamed raggedly…_

 

Sam could see only Bynarr’s dimly lit room through Jolinar’s eyes as she curled fetally on the concrete floor. Vala roared in rage and swung the club, hitting Sam on the back again and again,

 

_She would have cried in pain but she couldn’t catch her breath, large hands painfully gripped her upper arms, holding her upright as he struck her, shouting what a disappointment she was; unable to adequately bring him any pleasure, even in his bed._

 

 _“Hasshak!”_ Qetesh hissed, _“Ona rak ja'do!”_ In her fury, the club flew from her hand and clattered against the far wall and without pause she began punching Sam in the face, roaring in rage, _“Kree tal lok!”_

 

~

 

Terrified, Daniel paced the corridor in front of his lab as he waited impatiently for the security forces to get there with a blow torch. The device had clearly triggered memories of Qetesh in Vala; he could hear her shouting in Goa’uld through the door and he feared for Sam’s safety when he heard her scream.

 

~

 

 _“Ya wan, ya daru!”_ Spittle flew from Vala’s mouth as Qetesh drew weary of punching Sam in the face and stood; still shouting profanity in Goa’uld she kicked her repeatedly until she lost her footing and slipped, falling onto the floor next to her.

 

Sam tried to catch her breath but the memories were overwhelming; _pain racked every cell in her body. Exhausted from either days or weeks of abuse she finally broke down, sobbing as he rammed his member inside her. Laughing manically he withdrew and flipping her onto her stomach rammed the stiff organ into her backside, making her scream in agony._

 

 _“Orac!_ ” Qetesh growled and with immense strength ripped open Sam’s uniform pants and rammed her hand inside, squeezing her mound hard and making Sam cry out, _“Rok ona ja kuna. Shel we how'a kek…”_ she hissed in disgust and blinked when the blinding light from the device suddenly faltered, flickering briefly before shutting down completely.

 

 _“I’ll show you….”_ Vala mumbled in English, “I’ll…” Her vision blackened at the edges as she struggled to the surface until the memories of Qetesh again faded completely into the background. She blinked dazedly at Sam’s crumpled form, disoriented by the bright blood that covered her face. A cry of distress issued low in Vala’s chest as her eyes unwillingly took in the uniform pants that had been ripped open. In growing horror her eyes slid slowly over Sam’s unconscious body to where her hand disappeared into her pants and underwear and she jerked it free, hurriedly pulling the pants and underwear back over her backside, _“No…”_

 

She began to shake violently; clenching her hands into tight fists she held them in front of her as though they belonged to someone else, _“NOOOO!”_ she cried and gathering Sam’s limp form into her arms she held her, rocking back and forth, _“NO! NO! NO!”_ she sobbed raggedly, not hearing the hiss and pop of the welding torch that cut its way through the door.

 

~

 

Janet noted Daniel looked pale where he sat next to Vala’s bed, a hand on her arm.

 

“Is Sam alright?” he asked.

 

Vala snorted in quiet derision, “Of course she’s not alright…”

 

Janet laid a soft hand on her other arm, “Vala what happened was clearly not your fault…”

 

“I know,” she answered curtly, “ _it was Qetesh_ … somehow that bloody machine triggered Qetesh’s memories and even though they were only memories I was _still_ helpless to stop her…”

 

“Look,” Daniel sternly implored her, “I think the Ancients used that device to stimulate memories during interrogations of Goa’ulds... like a lie detector.” Janet’s eyebrows quirked at him and he shrugged his shoulders, “I _think_ …” he conceded, “I’ve never found a reference of the Ancients ever using something like this…” he looked back at Vala, “When you touched the device it activated a program designed to ‘reveal the truth’.” His eyebrows bobbed up and down as he spoke, “thankfully, either the program never fully implemented or there wasn’t enough power to keep it running for very long… or maybe it would have only completely engaged with an actual Goa’uld or Tok’ra symbiote present so the effects were short lived…”

 

“What I did to Sam won’t be…” Vala turned brimming eyes to Janet, “I am so sorry…”

 

“Vala, I know this was not your fault…” she looked sternly at her, “and Sam knows this was not your fault.”

 

“Is she awake?” Daniel asked quietly.

 

Janet licked her lips, “For brief periods, she hasn’t been able to tell me what her experience with the device was like…” she deliberately neglected to add that Sam’s tongue and the interior of her mouth and nose were so swollen that Janet had opted to keep her sedated and intubated she was so concerned about her ability to breathe.

 

“How badly did I hurt her?”

 

Janet’s eyebrows arched high, “Well…” she sighed, “she does have a couple of broken teeth,” she voice wavered when she saw the tears brim in Vala’s eyes, “Qetesh broke her nose… and her right hip was dislocated…”

 

“From me kicking her…” Vala offered quietly.

 

“From Qetesh….” Daniel corrected her but Vala shook her head,

 

“ _Her_ memories, Daniel, but _my hands_ beat her without mercy! Do you understand? Qetesh was ranting about teaching some vermin a lesson when the device shut down.” She turned to Janet, “If it hadn’t Qetesh was going to rape Sam before killing her…” tears finally spilled from her eyes, “Don’t you see?” she turned back to Daniel and begged, “when you came in I would have been ra…” her voice broke, unable to repeat the word.

 

“But the device shut down and she didn’t.” Daniel tried to soothe her, “ _you_ didn’t….”

 

“Vala…” Janet waited until Vala turned red-rimmed eyes to her, “I’ve made arrangements to take Sam to PeredaVoy in the morning to see Doctor Dawbray and I think you and Daniel should come with us… we’ll take the girls…” she looked at Daniel and managed a wan smile, “I think we could all use a break, and you could talk to Diane…”

 

But Vala shook her head, “That won’t be necessary, Janet, I’ll be fine.”

 

“You might be…” Janet nodded, “but I’m not making it an option.”

 

~

 

Gen. Hammond waited in the gateroom and greeted Daniel and Vala, who carried Catharine and Grace,

 

“Well now…” he smiled broadly at the youngsters they carried and tickled both girls under their chins, making them smile, “here’re the mighty gate travelers now,” he cooed gruffly and lifted Catharine from Vala’s arms, “you’re gettin’ awfully big there, little girl,” he smiled, bouncing her.

 

Catharine squealed in delight and patted the older man’s cheeks, “Unca Jage!”

 

Hammond laughed, “That’s right!” he chortled, but his laughter faded abruptly when Janet entered the gateroom with the medics that led Sam’s gurney. He gave Catharine a loud smooch on the cheek and handed her back to Vala, “Doctor Fraiser?” he asked forcing himself to focus on his CMO and not stare at the colonel’s swollen, battered face and bandaged eyes.

 

“General,” Janet stole a quick look at her wife to make sure she was still deep in her drug induced sleep before turning back to Hammond, “I’ve been keeping her heavily sedated, it’ll help to have her out for the trip as well…” her voice trailed away. She had already briefed the general on Sam’s condition and didn’t want to repeat in front of Vala how much pain Sam was in.

 

“Which is thankfully short…” Hammond finished for her and she nodded,

 

“Yes, sir.” she agreed and shifted the straps of the bags she carried on her shoulders.

 

“Have everything you need?’ he asked unnecessarily as the medics unstrapped Sam’s stretcher from the gurney.

 

“Just a few things for Sam and Grace…” she took her place next to Daniel and Vala, “Thanks for carrying our girl…” she said to Daniel but smiled at them both.

 

“They’re ready for you, Doctor.” Walter’s voice crackled over the speaker.

 

“Well then,” Hammond shook his hands out at the wrists, “You have a go, SG1.” He watched them disappear into the shimmering event horizon before adding quietly, “God speed.”

 

***

 

“Sam? Sam, honey…. _Wake up_ sweetheart…” Janet was tempted to use a sterner tone in order to elicit even an automatic response from her soldier wife but she had begun to emit small whimpers of pain and fear and Janet smoothed her hands over her pale features, anxious to wake her.

 

“She should be awake by now…” Dawbray muttered somewhat worriedly.

 

“I know,” Janet tried to reassure him, “I walked a fine line chemically in order to keep her sedated until her surgery here… sometimes the after-effects from the anesthesia can cause some… difficulties for her.”

 

Sam groaned in pain then cried out, “NO!”

 

 _“Shh…”_ Janet bent close and held her head sill in firm gentle hands, “easy now,” she murmured, “it’s alright… Sam, you’re safe, easy now… I’m right here….”

 

“Janet?” Sam gasped, _“Janet?”_

 

“Yes, sweetheart, I’m right here…”

 

Unfocused blue finally settled on piercing brown and Sam smiled briefly before her features twisted in pain. She gasped aloud but still managed to place a shaking hand on Janet’s cheek.

 

Dawbray hurried to administer pain medication, his watchful eyes darting between the screen that monitored her vital functions and the pain that gripped her.  As the drugs took effect he observed how the colonel’s wife further eased her pain with softly spoken words and soothing hands that stroked her face and hair, “Easy now…” Janet pressed her kips briefly against her forehead, “pain meds are on their way…”

 

Sam emitted a low guttural sound, panting softly until the medication finally quelled the pain and she sighed heavily.

 

“Better?” Janet murmured, still stroking blond bangs from her face.

 

 _“Nugh-huh…”_ Sam seemed to assent and sagged noticeably in the hospital bed. Exhausted, her hand finally dropped from cupping Janet’s cheek to rest on top of a small elegant hand, _“Tired…”_ she rasped, almost inaudible.

 

“I know,” Janet smiled in relief, “you had a rough couple of days there.”

 

Sam’s eyelids drooped; “ _You_ look tired…” she mumbled.

 

Janet snorted softly in both amusement and relief and straightened from her wife’s bed in the Voyan recovery room.

 

“She’s right, you know.” Dawbray parked his hands on his hips with authority, “Let’s move her to your room and get you both into bed.”

 

~

 

Dawbray stole one last look at the sleeping pair in the double-wide hospital bed before closing the door and retreating to his office.  Once there he automatically opened Sam’s current medical file on his screen and leaned back in his chair. Once the two families arrived, he insisted Vala allow his staff to heal the split and bruised knuckles on her hands before releasing her from care. After reading both Janet and Daniel’s reports of the incident it was clear Vala needed psychological support and forwarded the available information to Drs. Makara and Rayne.

 

 _Two dislodged molars, deep lacerations inside her mouth and on her tongue, split lips, subconjunctival hemorrhages in both bruised and blackened eyes, fractured cheekbone, nose, many cracked ribs in her back, four severely broken… dislocated hip… broken arm, hands, wrist…. Those last must be defensive wounds…_ he mused. At first Dawbray had wondered how in the world Sam’s hip could have become dislocated in the attack until he saw the bruises in the shape of Vala’s boot heels. Repairing the injuries had been easy enough; although he was concerned when she woke up in so much pain in recovery; _Granted I don’t know how much of that was fear from her experience with the device…_   Sam’s entire body trembled painfully but she had only complained of pain in her hip. He scheduled her for additional treatments that would further reduce the inflammation; walking would continue to be painful for a few weeks. Sam would recover from her physical injuries, _given the time_ , he noted. Nevertheless, he was concerned about both Sam and Vala’s psychological health, having noted how steadfastly Vala, in particular, avoided direct eye contact. _Rayne and Makara will help her…._

 

~

 

She woke early but was content to simply watch Sam sleep peacefully in the bed next to her, marveling silently as she observed the smooth unblemished features of her wife’s face. _It would have taken at least two months for the lacerations and all that deep bruising to fade and heal without Voyan technology,_ she mused, still amazed at the complete absence of the horrible swelling and bruising that had covered Sam’s face and body. _Her face…_ Janet forced the image from her mind and instead concentrated on the now smooth skin of Sam’s cheek. _She was unrecognizable…_ she thought distractedly, softly tracing the outline of Sam’s newly healed lips with a fingertip.

 

After lunch the day before, Janet had gone to Academy Hospital for a meeting when two SF’s had shown up outside the boardroom and her personal assistant entered; whispering in her ear that Gen. Hammond was on the phone.  Fearing the worst she had hurried from the room and closely followed by her assistant and the two base security personnel, retreated to her office. There was an emergency on base or something had happened to Sam, that much was obvious, just what or how bad… Janet refused to speculate and listened as the general briefly explained what had happened and that Sam was, at that moment, being attended to in surgery by Dr. Warner.  She rode with one airman in a camouflage Humvee and the second followed in her car as they escorted her to the mountain base.

 

By the time she arrived and was scrubbing in for surgery the maxillofacial surgeon Warner had called was working on the injuries involving her two displaced molars and lacerations on her tongue and inside her mouth. Privately horrified by the damage done to her face; while Warner helped her reset Sam’s hip, _Dawbray can fix this_ , became a endless mantra Janet silently chanted even while she studied Sam’s x-rays and MRI scans.

 

She had the security video streamed to the office so she could watch the incident on her workstation. A technician had washed the file through a program that struggled to adjust the contrast so she could see what happened through the searing light coming from the ancient apparatus. When Vala activated the device the three had turned away, instinct making them shield their eyes and when the light dimmed enough to allow the computer program to adjust the contrast, Vala was shoving Daniel from his lab and Sam had already collapsed to the floor and appeared to be writhing in agony. There was no audio and Janet watched, equally mute as Vala/Qetesh beat Sam mercilessly; the face on the screen contorting as she snarled in Goa’uld. An odd mix of emotions assailed Janet as she watched; fear and anger predominate, particularly when she saw Vala/Qetesh rip open her wife’s uniform pants and ram her hand inside, until she saw Vala slowly reemerge when the light from the device faltered and abruptly winked out. She blinked as her eyes suddenly filled with tears; making herself watch the image of a weeping Vala as she hugged and rocked Sam until the security forces broke through the door and she saw her labcoat-clad image rush into the room and gently take her wife from Vala’s arms…

 

 _Poor Vala…_ she thought and brushed long blond bangs from her wife’s face, careful not to wake her. Another fifteen minutes passed until Sam finally did wake; licking her lips she blearily blinked unfocused eyes,

 

 _“Uh…”_ she sighed heavily, a small smile crossing her features when she recognized her wife, “hey…”

 

“Hey yourself, sweetheart,” Janet greeted her quietly.

 

Sam sniffed and rolled onto her back, “Where are we?” she asked in a froggy voice.

 

Janet rose up on an elbow and smiled down at her, “We are on PeredaVoy,” she said in a low voice, “and Grace is still asleep.” she motioned with her chin to the crib on the side of the room. “How do you feel?”

 

Sam sighed heavily; as she usually felt after surgery she felt weird; slightly disconnected from a body she moved fractionally as she tested her limbs and gasped in pain, “My hip hurts….” she admitted in a tight voice.

 

Janet placed a restraining hand on her arm, “I repositioned it in surgery and Dawbray has reduced the inflammation but it’s still going to take some continuing care and therapy to keep after the remaining inflammation and get it back to normal.” While she spoke she got up and circled around their bed, entering a series of commands to raise Sam into a sitting position and elevate the mattress under her knees. She watched her face carefully for increased signs of distress, “How’s the hip now?”

 

“Better.” she cleared her throat, “Why do I sound so froggy?”

 

“Well,” Janet’s hands rose in a half-shrug, “I had to keep you intubated until you came out of surgery here to make sure you were getting enough oxygen…  it was in there for about thirty-six hours. Want some pain meds?”

 

“No…” Sam cleared her throat again and held her hands close to her face, inspecting them, “So I’m okay now?” she asked absently, experimentally opening and closing her hands, flexing them into fists.

 

“Yes and no,” Janet crawled back into bed and took one of Sam’s hands in her own, “You had quite a laundry list of fractures; the ones in your arm, hands and wrist were defensive injuries from what I could see on the video…”

 

Sam visibly winced, “I’m sorry you had to see that.”

 

“It was difficult,” she admitted, “but the body language was so different it was abundantly clear Vala was not the person beating you.” She sighed, “Still, I never want to see anything like that ever again.”

 

Sam licked dry lips, “I really don’t remember her whaling on me like she says she did. Once that thing went off and blinded us all I could really see were Jolinar’s memories…” her eyes became slightly unfocused as intrusive memories of horrific violence not her own flooded her inner field of vision. “She was so abused, you know?” she spoke softly, “I think I wasn’t aware of what Qetesh was doing to me because I was reliving what Jolinar went through… he beat her…  and raped her… they tortured her so badly, Janet…” Sam’s eyes filled with tears that spilled from the corners of her eyes, “It hurt so much… but I couldn’t stop it….” She squeezed her eyes tightly closed, trying to stifle a sob that broke from her anyway. “I couldn’t…”

 

Janet pulled her close, “There was no way you could have, my love.” she whispered, “Let it go now… just let it go….”

 

~

 

After breakfast Sam insisted she was feeling well enough to get up but both Janet and Dr. Dawbray agreed she should only walk with the assistance of a cane when moving from the compact wheelchair to the bed or toilet. Grace sat on Sam’s lap when she used the wheelchair to meet up with Vala and Daniel in what she called the hospital’s Sun Room for the massive window that revealed the wide expanse of sky and sea,

 

“Where’s Janet?” Daniel asked.

 

“Talking to Dawbray.” she blinked in surprise, “Hey,” she exclaimed, “where’re your glasses, Daniel?”

 

“Oh, uh,” Daniel’s fingers fumbled to adjust eyeglasses he no longer wore, “Dawbray asked how come I never got my eyesight fixed…” he shrugged, “I kinda’ forgot about it back when I was told I wasn’t a good candidate for laser surgery…” his eyebrows shrugged too, “Anyway, he asked so… it turned out I was a good candidate for their corrective surgery here so… they fixed ‘em.”

 

“Huh,” Sam considered the new look, “is it weird?”

 

“Yeah,” he admitted, “I keep trying to adjust them…” his fingers fluttered distractedly in the air in front of his face, “And I think it was more satisfying having to look over the tops of them when I need to glare at Vala….” The corner of his mouth twitched and he slipped a small teasing smile at his spouse.

 

“And the _hilarity_ ensues….” Vala sighed loudly, rolling her eyes expressively.

 

Sam grinned lopsidedly, “And how are you guys doing?”

 

“Fine.” Vala assured her without actually looking at her.

 

Sam reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze, “I’m okay, you know…”

 

“You’re not.” Vala scoffed, giving her a look worthy of Janet.

 

“Yeah…” Sam conceded, “but I will be…” she leaned back in the chair to regard her, “and how about you?”

 

“Fine…”

 

“Bullshit.”

 

Vala sighed in defeat, “I know… but,” she shrugged, “I know what I did to you, I could see it… couldn’t you?”

 

Sam gave her a half shrug, “Not really, I was too busy seeing Jolinar’s memories… at the time I thought I was reliving… feeling what she went through.”

 

“Really?’ Vala pushed Sam’s wheelchair next to a cushioned chair and sank into it, “Huh… that’s curious, for me it was exactly like when I was host to Qetesh and I could clearly see everything she did through me, but… Daniel,” she turned to her husband, “why would our experiences with that Ancient device be so different when we were both ex-hosts and both there at the same time?”

 

While they spoke Catharine squirmed and pushed from Daniel’s arms and he set her on her feet on the floor. Hunkering down behind her he encircled her with his arms and clutching his fingers in tiny fists she walked toward her mother, who automatically held her hands out to her,

 

“I don’t know,” Daniel shrugged, “I would guess it has something to do with the fact that you were host to Qetesh when she… _dealt_ with people,” he said awkwardly, “while Sam inherited Jolinar’s memories by virtue of becoming a host… rather than… uh, experiencing them firsthand like you did.”

 

Catharine was making her way over to Grace on Sam’s lap and the two reached small hands out to one another. The three adults watched them in silence as Daniel’s words sunk in, “Although I think it’s also possible that your experience was more immediate because the device was originally programmed to interrogate Goa’uld… over time the Tok’ra may have become physically wired differently enough so that Sam’s encounter with the device would have happened as it did anyway…”

 

“If only I hadn’t touched it.”  Vala softly chuckled in wry amusement and shook her head,

 

“Daniel would have turned it on at some point….” Sam argued softly.

 

“Not before he discovered its true purpose.”

 

“Vala...” Sam sighed, “We’re both still here.”

 

~

 

“The dislocation was severe; she’ll need bedrest for at least another week, Janet.”

 

Janet nodded, “At least,” she agreed and gave the older man a hug, “Thank you again.” she whispered, her voice suddenly thick.

 

Dawbray sighed and smiled down at her, “Any time,” he patted her gently on the back and gestured to his desk, “And _thank you,_ _again_ for such a wealth of intriguing information… all the files you sent us will keep us busy for many years to come.” He dropped into one of the chairs in front of his desk and invited her to join him in the other, “However, I am hopeful we will, one day _soon_ , find a course of treatment that will eliminate Samantha’s older scars and dissolve the deeply imbedded scar tissue in her right shoulder.” He silently regarded his ocean view for a moment as a new idea occurred to him, “I hope I can express this appropriately: I am looking forward to studying the injury to Samantha’s hip more thoroughly…” he shrugged, “just in case that dislocation could somehow shed new light on her past shoulder dislocations.”

 

Janet’s eyebrows arched high on her forehead, “If you don’t mind I’d like to have a look at that with you.”

 

“Absolutely… and actually, Janet,” Dawbray sat forward in his chair, “You have no idea how reading about the insights you developed while working for your stargate program has inspired me and many of my colleagues in how we view the finer ramifications of the medical arts…”

 

“Uh…” Janet took a moment to absorb what he was saying, “really?  Well… thank you.”

 

He shook his head, “No, Janet, _thank you_ ,” he peered at her with all sincerity, “It has been our honor to help Samantha and you, and your friends to the best of our capability, it’s just… our technology has made us lazy. We rely too much on our instruments to tell us,” his shoulders shrugged in frustration, “ _everything_ … from what is wrong with a patient, to how to treat her… our youngest flock of new physicians have come to rely on technology alone to dictate every aspect of a patient’s care….” He looked down at his hands, “The Voyans are a very empathetic and caring people, Janet, but they are forgetting the first and most important connection a physician must make is with her patient, and not a machine.”

 

She graced his passionate words with a smile, “True enough.”

 

“Will you help us?” he asked, “Will you help us establish that connection between science and art once again? It is my fervent belief that we will never make any further advances or new discoveries until we do so.”

 

“Of course…” she assured him.

 

“I mean,” He cleared his throat, looking suddenly apprehensive, “if the day ever comes for you and Samantha to… _withdraw_ from your current occupations… would you ever consider coming to live on PeredaVoy?  I’m certain our respective science departments could keep both you and Samantha interested to whatever degree you chose to be involved… if you chose to work in any capacity at all….”

 

Janet’s eyebrows rose high on her head.

 

“PeredaVoy is an excellent place to raise children… and if I may please beg your pardon, I have already, _very discretely I promise_ , approached Prime Minister Vawdst about inviting yours and Vala’s family to live on PeredaVoy…” He nervously noted the look of shock on Janet’s face and hurried on, “You would have whatever access you require to the stargate… it would not be our intention to sever your ties with your homeworld….”

 

~

 

“Feeling okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Sam handed her a sleeping Grace before reaching for her cane to help her from the wheelchair, “but I may need a nap like our baby-girl does…” she admitted, following her wife into their bedroom. She quickly shed her clothes and flopped onto their bed.

 

“Are we fooling around while she naps?” Janet asked as she tucked Grace into her crib.

 

“I’d like to,” Sam slid under the covers with some difficulty, “but I’m not gonna’ lie to you, I’m pooped.”

 

“Yeah,” Janet threw her a look as she stepped out of her clothes, “I noticed…. You have a physical therapy appointment before dinner, are you gonna’ be up for that?”

 

“I think so.” Sam shrugged one-sidedly, reaching to pull Janet close when she slid under the covers, “But first I wanna’ know why you’ve been grinning like the cat who ate the canary all afternoon.”

 

“Well,” Janet snuggled close, “apparently Dawbray has talked to Prime Minister Vawdst about letting us come to live here when we retire.”

 

“What?” Sam’s voice squeaked quietly, her eyes open wide.

 

“Yeah,” Janet snickered, “you, me, Daniel and Vala… and the kids of course.” her grin broadened at the look of shock on Sam’s face. “And I have been assured PeredaVoy is an excellent place raise children….” She placed a soft kiss against her wife’s still open mouth, “Now this is all very hush-hush.” she warned her, “Dawbray made it clear I am the only one he has told so far, and while he’s fine with us talking about it he doesn’t want to say anything to Daniel and Vala just yet.”

 

“Really.” Sam stated, at a loss for words.

 

“Yes,” Janet chuckled, _“really.”_

 

“I’m stunned.”

 

“No kidding.”

 

“Janet…”

 

“Sam…” Janet stroked her cheek, “you could work on whatever interests you, and we’ll still have stargate access to visit Earth… _we have options_ , sweetheart.” She looked at her earnestly, “Look, _I want you to retire_ ; I want you next to me, safe in our bed _every_ night…. I want us both to watch our children grow… I want us to grow old together….” She stopped and regarded her for a moment, “But I know you love your work _nearly_ as much as you love us…” the smile returned to her face, “this could be perfect for us, Sam. The only question that remains is what do _you_ want?”

 

Sam’s expression was serious as Janet spoke and she chose her words carefully, “I want what you want, Janet, always…. But the choice may not be ours to make. The Goa’uld don’t seem to pose much of a threat anymore but where are the Ori? Given what’s been happening in the other realities I cannot think we’ve heard the last of them in ours…” her voice trailed away and she sighed heavily, pressing the backs of Janet’s fingers against her cheek.

 

“But our lives are happening _now_ , Sam.” Janet tried to keep the sigh of resignation from her voice, “can’t we be vigilant and have our own lives too?”

 

“I thought we were.” Sam’s voice dropped to a whisper and Janet ruefully noted the regret in her voice.

 

“We are, sweetheart,” she hurried, “but the day _will_ come when someone else will have to take point for you either because you finally decide it’s time to retire… or because you go on one last mission and …” her voice faltered, “and never come back.” She cleared her throat and continued, “When we both finally get to make our lives and concerns first… then your eyes will be the last things I see each night when we go to sleep… that’s all I meant. And now, without our knowing really, we have taken a few steps down that path so I need you to know that….” She shrugged, “I think we can have this… if you want it.” She cocked her head slightly on the pillow, “So, do you want it too?”

 

“Of course I do…” Sam’s lips and chin trembled and she sniffed aloud, “I want it all with you, Janet…” she husked, blinking the moisture from her eyes, “please don’t ever think I want anything else….” she whispered hoarsely and planted her lips over her wife’s.

 

They kissed sweetly, lips and tongues gently caressing for several minutes until Sam slid on top of her, trapping a lean thigh between her own, _“I love you…”_ she whispered, angling an already taut breast into her mouth, leaving a slick trail of hot creamy cum on Janet’s thigh as she undulated with increasing abandon.

 

 _“Inside me…”_ Janet panted, running her hands through Sam’s hair and pulling her firmly against her flesh. She slid her free leg wide, encouraging access for her wife’s hand and Sam obliged her, massaging her mound, the tip of her middle finger teasing between the sodden folds until her thumb firmly rubbed the rigid clit and two of her fingers pumped inside clutching silken walls.

 

Mindful of their sleeping daughter, they grunted and sighed and whimpered quietly, floating on a timeless sea of pleasure and connection at the feel of friction and hot wet flesh until Sam released the rock hard nipple she suckled, her head arching back,

 

 _“I’m coming…”_ she panted, her eyes jerking closed as her body convulsed, ejaculating heavily.

 

Janet’s eyes slammed shut at the feel of wet heat coating her leg and she jerked spastically as she came; short bursts of equally hot ejaculate filling Sam’s hand. They rode the waves of their mutual orgasms amid soft grunts and whimpers and when Sam’s orgasm began to recede she sagged limply on the petite form beneath, sobbing softly into highlighted hair, _“I love you…”_ she rasped, _“I love you….”_

 

Tears slipped from the corners of Janet’s eyes in spite of the blissful smile, _“My love,”_ she whispered back, _“I love you so much…”_

 

~

 

_He pressed his scarred, ugly face close to hers, “Mmm,” his foul breath panted hotly in her mouth, making bile rise in her throat, “let’s see what you feel like inside…” She tried not to respond, she didn’t want to give him the satisfaction but she cried out when he forced her legs apart and roughly pushed his thick member in the ruined opening. She kept her eyes closed and tried to force her mind away as he grunted and rammed inside her raw inner walls but it hurt too much. Searing agony radiated throughout her abdomen as his maniacal thrusting tore the dry tissue and her breasts screamed in pain when he squeezed them as hard as he could in his grimy hands…_

 

Screaming, Sam sat bolt upright in bed, clamping both hands over her mouth when she heard Grace begin to cry.

 

“Sam?” Janet hurried to turn on the bedside lamp and when she turned to her wife she pulled away from her,

 

“Grace…” she choked, “help Gracie…”

 

Janet scrambled from their bed and hurried to pull Grace from the crib, “ _Shh_ , baby girl,” Janet soothed her, “you just got scared for a moment, that’s all…” She murmured soothing words while she walked the length of the room, alternately patting and smoothing her hand over the small back for long minutes until she began to calm down.

 

Sam lay spread-eagle on the bed and concentrated on slowing her breathing and pounding heart. She held hands that shook slightly over her face then rubbed her eyes and shakily wiped the remaining tears from her face.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Sam nodded, finally looking at her wife who slowly paced the room, “I’m okay…”

 

“Okay…” Janet echoed and peered into her daughter’s face, “There now…” Janet cooed, “You see, Gracie-girl? You just got startled but you’re alright...” She stole a look at Sam and repeated, “You’re alright now.”

 

Janet laid Grace between them in the bed and Sam snuggled close as she watched their daughter yawn and close pale blue eyes, a tiny fist pressed against full, pouty lips,

 

“She really has your lips…” Sam whispered, drawing the back of her forefinger along the small downy cheek, unconsciously using the gesture to further push away the horrific images of the nightmare that woke her.

 

“Mmm-hmm…” Janet agreed, “But she looks exactly like your baby pictures.”

 

“You think so?” Sam asked; her nose and brow wrinkling in a frown.

 

“Yes.” Janet chuckled softly, making Sam’s eyebrows rise,

 

“What?”

 

Janet slid smoothly from the bed and gently lifted their daughter from the pillows, “Well, except for those lips, which I concede _are_ mine, she looks just like you, Sam.” Janet laid Grace back in her crib without waking her and checked the night-vision image on their bedside monitor before sliding back under the covers.

 

Sam was quiet and she regarded her for a long moment before finally asking, “What?”

 

“I’m sorry I woke her… and you.”

 

“Jolinar?”

 

Sam looked away, nodding, “Yeah… her memories are so… so horribly vivid I’m gonna’ guess I’ll be having a problem with them again for a while.” She turned apologetic blue back to her.

 

Janet pursed her lips; she knew where her wife was going with this, “Sam, I absolutely forbid you to sleep in another room or…”

 

“I know,” Sam’s wan smile admitted Janet was on to her, “but maybe I should move Gracie’s crib into the next room so I don’t wake her up like that again.”

 

“I’ll do it.” Janet placed a quick kiss against her lips before rising from the bed yet again and activated the silent motorized wheels on Grace’s crib. She pushed it gently into the living room of their Voyan apartment, closing the bedroom door while Sam checked the night-vision monitor again. “Okay?” Janet asked and caressed a cheek, smoothing back wisps of long blond hair.

 

“Yeah,” the corner of Sam’s mouth quirked at her.

 

 “Okay…” Janet leaned in and placed soft lips against Sam’s, “Okay…” she repeated and briefly pressed her length against her, “I want to make love to you but I don’t want to hurt you…” she murmured huskily.

 

“You won’t,” Sam whispered and pulled her close, “kiss me…”

 

Janet kissed her with raw need, their embrace becoming increasingly passionate until Sam finally rasped,

 

“Turn around…”

 

Janet obeyed, pushing the covers down to Sam’s knees as she rose on all fours and turned on the bed, straddling Sam’s face. Sam’s eyes closed, her hands smoothing over supple hips and the quivering backside as she let her nose bring the thick scent of Janet’s sex to her waiting mouth. Janet nuzzled neatly trimmed blond curls and grunted and moaned into Sam’s mound when a newly healed and hungry tongue plunged inside her core. She whimpered as Sam replaced her tongue with two fingers and struggled to shift slightly in the bed, obeying the hands that urged her to tilt her hips and allow the hungry mouth to feast on her clit and folds,

 

 _“Oh god…”_ she groaned into the darkly blond mound and cried out again as she began to grind and undulate on the mouth, tongue and fingers. Panting, she worked her fingers between Sam’s folds and pulled them open; the small, still rational part of her brain alert for signs of distress as Sam shifted her legs apart on the mattress.  Her questing tongue sought out the hardened clit and the tips of her forefingers hurried to pull back the fleshy hood so she could lick the tiny bundle of nerves. The corner of Janet’s mouth quirked when Sam screamed low in her chest, the reverberations making a rush of hot creamy cum flood the fingers that pumped inside, making Janet moan into Sam’s flesh and Sam grunt with effort and growl in satisfaction as she wildly feasted on the flood.

 

Janet angled a hand between Sam’s legs and hurried to press three fingers between sodden folds and into a molten core of wet and moaned loudly. Pressing her face even further into the folds, she madly laved Sam’s clitoris.

 

Sam squeezed her eyes tightly closed and plunged the fingers inside Janet in a fury, rubbing the pebbled patch while her other hand pulled Janet securely against her mouth; suckling and laving Janet’s clit and folds with abandon until her wife screamed into her flesh and came with a jolt, ejaculating in Sam’s mouth. She would have sobbed with joy but the orgasm that shook her transformed her cries into a mutual scream of release as her body bucked rigidly on the mattress and heavy, hot spurts of ejaculate squirted into Janet’s waiting mouth. Both women moaned and jerked and writhed on the bed, their loud cries eventually becoming plaintive whimpers as quakes and tremors of pleasure continued for several minutes.

 

When she finally caught her breath Sam rolled her limp wife to the center of the bed and rolled onto her side so she could lick away every trace of the creamy cum from fingers she slowly withdrew from Janet’s center, smiling when Janet keened loudly. She sucked the fingers into her mouth and licked them clean, reveling in the salt-sweet taste before returning between the slender legs to lick away every trace of creamy cum and sweet ejaculate.

 

Janet remained pressed close inside Sam’s folds, her cries and moans of ecstatic bliss becoming a tearful release even though her body continued to jerk and quiver from her wife’s ministrations between her legs. She finally turned her cum and tear-stained face to one side and placed a gentle kiss against an inner thigh before licking the folds clean. The blissful smile never left her face at the feel of her wife’s hands as they stroked, rubbed and caressed her thighs and backside and she finally pulled her fingers free, her smile imitating Sam’s when she both heard and felt her moan against her flesh. She licked the opening clean of remaining nectar, her eyes alternately admiring her wife’s center and closing in bliss at the wondrous taste on her tongue.

 

When she finally turned on the mattress and laid her head on Sam’s chest she sighed, “Thank you, sweetheart… are you okay like this? Or should I adjust the bed for your hip?”

 

 _“Not yet…”_ Sam whispered into damp hair.

 

Janet emitted a small, explosive breath against Sam’s skin and rose onto an elbow. She was about to scold her gently when her eyes fell into dark blue and she lowered her mouth, her lips firmly capturing Sam’s. Sam gently cupped her face in her hands and held her in place as they mutually plundered the exquisite taste from one another. After several long, delicious minutes Janet finally pulled away, “Charmer…” she murmured and slid from the bed, circling around to Sam’s side so she could adjust the mattress, slightly elevating the head and knee portions, “Tell me when it’s enough or too much…”

 

Sam stared vacantly, concentrating on how her back and hip felt as Janet slowly raised first the head section, then the knee, telling her when to stop after each adjustment, “That’s good….” she whispered and Janet returned to her side of the bed, matching her side of the Voyan mattress to Sam’s before climbing back under the covers and pressing close,

 

“Are you okay if I’m this close?” she asked, laying her head on Sam’s chest.

 

Sam’s brow furrowed both in surprise and consternation, “Are you kidding me?” her tone made Janet raise her head and turn to her, “Janet, I could never want you anywhere else…” she said earnestly, placing a hand on her cheek.

 

“I know, sweetheart,” she grinned, “I know, but you’re still recovering… although I know you like to _think_ that you’re not…” This time she allowed the softly scolding tone and turned her face to kiss the palm that held her, “How do your hand and fingers feel?” she asked somewhat blandly as she softly squeezed and caressed them, “You know,” she purred silkily, “the ones you _fucked inside me....”_ her grin widened when she saw Sam’s eyes darken with desire. _“Hmm?”_   Sam didn’t answer so she continued, “Are they feeling tired or maybe a little sore after your exertions?”

 

Sam finally looked sheepish and Janet pressed the digits against her soft lips, “If it’s too much I can always sleep _close_ , I just don’t have to sleep _on_ you is what I meant….”

 

“I know…” Sam’s hand returned to Janet’s cheek, her thumb stroking the soft skin, “but I want you as close as possible…”

 

“After all these years, Samantha Carter,” Janet smiled, “that is something I know with absolute certainty…”

 

Sam finally smiled back, “Then there is one more thing you could do…” both hands now gently embraced her wife’s face, “please let me feed you,” she pleaded and rolled toward her slightly, “I need you to suckle….” she entreated and pulled her to her breast.

 

Janet slid an arm around her wife’s slender athletic form, her free hand tilted the breast to her mouth and she sucked the nipple inside; her tongue stroking the small structure even as her hand stroked and massaged the flesh around lips that suckled the small amount of breast milk into her gently feasting mouth. She took her time, smiling into Sam’s breast when she felt her breath become deep and even. Sam slept while Janet slowly fed, taking her time, reveling in the taste of her wife’s warm breast milk and the feel of her breasts in her hands. Her eyes closed at the feel of the soft skin on her face and her mouth stayed connected to the gradually softening nipple when she finally drifted off to sleep.

 

~

 

“So what do you think?”

 

“Well,” Diane gave a half-shrug as she dropped her heels into their closet and draped the clothes she quickly shed on the chair, “I think they need to stay here for a while…” she lost her train of thought for a moment when she turned and saw an already nude Natka pull a strap-on from the toy drawer, “I uh, think it may take more than a few sessions before either one of them can really put the incident into a proper perspective.” Without asking, Diane took the harness from her and draped her arms around the slim waist, pulling her close,

 

“Thanks for letting me in on their sessions,” Natka kissed her, “I’ve read everything we’ve received about Goa’uld possession and it’s as curious as it is terrifying…”

 

“You certainly interacted with them easily enough.”

 

“Well,” she shrugged, “they’re nice… I like them.”

 

“Good, because I want you to take Vala and Daniel on your own…” Diane said quietly before planting her lips on Natka’s once again.

 

 _“Mph…”_ Natka pulled away, “Are you sure?  They don’t know me…”

 

“They _barely_ know me and only because I’ve been treating their best friends for some time now.” Diane pulled her toward the bed, “You clearly established a rapport with them and I think they’ll benefit precisely because they don’t know you…”  She kept her arms around the slender form, placing chaste kisses against the Voyan woman’s neck while she spoke, “and that will give them more opportunities… to make more connections… and have a deeper understanding… of the incident… _and_ themselves… by virtue of having to explain to you the finer ramifications… of being a host.”

 

 _“Ohhh,”_ Natka’s eyes closed, “I get it…” she smiled and pulled Diane’s face to her hers, “thank you for trusting me with that…” she pulled her in for a hot kiss, “and with them…” she added and kissed her again.

 

“Please…” Diane breathed in her mouth, suddenly pleading, _“Please fist me, my love… I need to feel you inside me….”_

 

“Have a need to feel me and not a Goa’uld?” she asked quietly.

 

“It is a hideous notion…. To be taken over by something so insidious, so malevolent…” Diane shook her head and placed another chaste kiss against her lips, “I know there are worse things in the universe, but I don’t want to have consider what those things might be.” she murmured, her voice sounding distant.

 

Natka pressed her lips against Diane’s even as her hands pressed her back on the bed. Mouth followed hands as they slid to cover full breasts, the tip of her tongue leaving a wet trail between caressing lips, defining the line of Diane’s jaw and sliding down the elegant throat while she pressed the stiffened points of Diane’s nipples into her palms.

 

Diane let out a breath that was half sigh and half moan, _“Inside me, Natka… please…”_ she husked, “I need to feel you… _filling me…._ ”

 

Natka’s lips joined her hands and she licked the hardened nipples, sucking them deep in her mouth before tonguing her way down Diane’s long, writhing form.

 

 _“I don’t need lube…”_ she moaned, spreading her legs, “please- _nugh…”_

 

Natka fondled between her folds, her fingers slipping into a molten wealth of wet. She quickly slid between Diane’s legs and licked at the three fingers she thrust inside. Mindful not to lick away the necessary lubrication, she still had to have a taste of Diane in her mouth before closing her lips over the small rigid clit.  Diane’s hips bucked wantonly and she lovingly caressed brunette hair when Natka added a fourth finger,

 

 _“Open for me, my Divine…”_ she murmured into undulating flesh, _“open and let me in…”_ she husked and pumped the fingers inside the slippery, engorged walls. She rose onto her knees and pumped the fingers with increasing urgency inside Diane’s center, _“You are so beautiful…”_ she murmured reverently as she watched the rigid clit and quivering folds engorge and turn a deep wine color.

 

Diane moaned and grunted in pleasure as she watched Natka pump her fingers with increased fervor, _“Take me…”_ she begged, _“fist me, Natka… fuck me….”_

 

Natka tucked her thumb in her palm and thrust inside, her hand making a slight popping noise as it passed the muscled ring inside Diane’s opening and curled her hand into a fist.

 

Diane’s head rocked back on the bed and she cried out, _“Yes!”_ Her hips continued to rock and undulate on Natka’s hand, her legs falling open even wider on the bed, _“Oh god, fuck me now… fuck me….”_

 

Natka felt her center swell and throb with heat watching Diane writhe on her hand and hearing her desperate words she began pumping the fist within, moving with Diane’s writhing undulations for a long minute before bending to lick the hood from her clitoris.

 

 _“Oh…”_ Diane squeaked in a tight voice as Natka licked her clit and pumped and twisted her fist within, the big knuckles on her thumb and forefinger firmly rubbing her g-spot. A massive orgasm was rapidly building from the core of her being and Diane forced herself onto her elbows, wanting to prolong the experience of Natka’s fist filling and fucking her and she curled forward, her hand first caressing brunette hair before sliding down to cup Natka’s chin, _“Please… my Natka, please…”_ she begged, _“kiss me…nughhhh…”_

 

Natka pulled her mouth from Diane’s clit and pressed against her lips against Diane’s.  Tongues madly entwined and they feasted hungrily on each other until Natka pulled away and asked in a breathless voice, “Am I fucking you hard enough?”

 

Diane panted and her head dropped back on heaving shoulders, _“Oh… baby…”_ she managed, _“yes…”_ she grunted and moaned aloud as she rolled her head forward to watch her glistening opening and folds and Natka’s wrist as she pumped inside.

 

Natka kept up the pace of pumping and twisting her fist within, alternately watching the ecstasy that contorted Diane’s face and her cream-sodden, undulating genitalia that gripped her thrusting fist with slippery clenching silken inner walls.  So captivating were the sights, sounds and sensations that she was unaware of the flood that threatened to explode from her.

 

Diane teetered on the edge of the explosive orgasm and she began to sob, _“Natka…  I need to come… please….”_

 

Blinking, Natka pulled from the rhythmic trance and gripped Diane’s inner thigh with her free hand and rammed the fist inside, well-versed by now in how hard Diane liked to be fist-fucked when she neared climax.  Diane cried out at the renewed assault inside her depths and she sobbed and bucked wildly on the bed, unable to watch as Natka bent to press the flat of her tongue over her opening and the geyser she knew was coming.

 

Diane’s head rocked back on her shoulders and her body violently bucked and convulsed as she climaxed; forceful streams of ejaculate blasted into Natka’s mouth and she shouted into the flesh as she fed, still pumping her fist within, careful to rub the ribbed patch with the knuckle of her thumb, intensifying Diane’s orgasm until she collapsed limply on the bed.

 

Natka slowed her fist but secured her lips over Diane’s opening, determined to devour every drop of sweet nectar. Diane’s body continued to jerk and quake and writhe weakly, and she moaned plaintively in the long aftermath while Natka took her time, licking the tender tissues clean from clit to perineum.

 

She waited until Diane’s cries finally faded before opening her fist and slowly moving her hand, “Are you ready for me to pull out?”

 

“Can you stay inside a little while?” Diane asked in a small voice.

 

“Of course…” she smiled and placed a gentle kiss on the softening clit.

 

Diane curled on the mattress, pulling Natka to her she kissed her for long minutes before she pulled away, still smiling and buried her nose in Diane’s softly furred mound. Diane sighed deeply as Natka encircled her hips and backside with her free hand and lay with her back to her as she inhaled the lingering scent of Diane’s sex.

 

With half-lidded eyes Diane smoothed her hand over a slim shoulder blade and around to briefly massage the taut breast, making the hand inside twitch involuntarily. A rumble of pleasure sounded deep in her chest and she shuddered rapturously while her roaming hand continued a meandering path down the smooth skin of Natka’s back and over a slender hip and around to stroke the rigid clitoral rod,

 

 _“Oh, Natka,”_ she moaned as her fingers slipped in the glut of wet heat between the large folds, _“I need you in my mouth…”_

 

Without pulling her hand free, Natka carefully rolled onto her knees and Diane guided a leg over her; positioning the dripping, fully engorged center over her mouth. _Oh my god…_ she thought, unaware she had not spoken aloud and pulled the open folds onto her face. She gripped the large clit in her fist, squeezing and pumping for all she was worth as she furiously devoured the creamy flood; she knew Natka desperately needed to come and she hurried to oblige her.

 

Natka cried out against Diane’s mound and the fingers on her free hand pulled the folds and hood from Diane’s clit until her thumb and forefinger could squeeze the tiny organ at its base; her tongue madly laving as she came with a yell, her rigid body shaking violently as she ejaculated heavily in Diane’s mouth. She shook helplessly in the waves that crested and fell in the orgasmic ocean that washed over her, unrelenting until she lay limply; crying softly as increasingly smaller quakes and tremors racked her slender form.

 

Diane’s body went rigid beneath her, her own orgasm intensifying as Natka’s sweet ejaculate filled her mouth and she moaned and whimpered as she swallowed hungrily, willing her wife’s body to fill her completely with her cum.

 

Both women panted aloud for several minutes in the exquisite aftermath, and when a shaking Natka finally pulled her hand free a sob caught in Diane’s throat at the loss and she shifted on the mattress until she could suckle the large softening clit in her mouth. Natka tiredly laid her head on the neatly trimmed curls and moaned softly while she licked her wife’s cum from her hand and fingers.

 

Several more minutes passed before she felt she had the strength to turn around and lay her head on Diane’s shoulder, their arms and legs tiredly entwining with the other,

 

“Do we still need the strap-on?” Diane asked wearily.

 

“Well,’ Natka smiled, “let’s see how we feel when we wake up….”

 

~

 

“But we’re leaving Gracie’s crib in the living room at night so at least I’m not waking her up too.” Sam sighed heavily, staring down at the elegant hand she held in her own.

 

“This is the fifth night now?”

 

“Fifth night in a row,” Janet acknowledged, “yes.”

 

“So you’ve been awakened by these nightmares every night since you got to PeredaVoy.”

 

“Well…” Sam voice trailed off for a moment, “yeah, Jolinar’s memories are pretty intense all by themselves...”

 

“Unfortunately you have a preponderance of your own to haunt you as well.”

 

“Yes, she does.” Janet murmured in a thick voice.

 

“So far the dreams are mostly just Jolinar’s memories of… the violence done to her.  Some of the, uh, things that happen are generic, I’d guess, in that they’re not specific memories… they’re just… bad things… being done…”

 

“Like?”

 

Janet squeezed Sam’s hand and breathed in slowly through her nose. She knew by now that Diane prompted Sam to specify aloud what the bad things were so she could bring them into the light of day and take away their power over her. But it was still a painful process for them both to endure and she wished with her soul she could simply knock her wife down with an anesthetic and surgically remove the awful images, _like removing bullets and suturing torn flesh_ , she thought ruefully.

 

“Like being raped… and beaten.” Sam admitted quietly.

 

~

 

“It’s a confusing notion,” Vala struggled to explain the experience and she chose her words carefully, “it was like when I was host; I could see what Qetesh was doing through my eyes, I was watching a memory of Qetesh beat to death some poor sod who’d disobeyed her. But while I was remembering that I could see _through_ that memory to what Qetesh was doing to Sam…. I could see both, and I was equally helpless to stop either.” She pressed her lips together in a thin line, unconsciously squeezing Daniel’s hand as she stared out the window, “when the device shut down there was one, _awful_ moment when I was confused and I thought Qetesh was back… she was back and she’d used me to kill Sam.”

 

Natka sat quietly and waited for Vala to continue,

 

“In my time as host I saw Qetesh kill countless people either by literally using my hands directly or giving orders with my voice that exterminated entire cities…” she furiously blinked the moisture from her brimming eyes but a lone tear slid down her cheek, “There was a time when I thought I’d become inured to it… but I never did.” She sniffed and swiped at the wet path left by the errant tear, “And when I thought a _memory_ of Qetesh had killed Sam with _my_ hands I felt so…”

 

“Helpless?” Daniel offered.

 

“I didn’t want to live.” Vala said simply, “I saw all that blood and I thought; if I’ve just killed my best friend then I don’t want to live anymore.”

 

Daniel inhaled deeply and looked as though he were about to vehemently argue the point but Vala cut him off,

 

“I never could have faced it, Daniel,” said quietly, her voice thick with emotion, “I couldn’t have faced Janet… or their children… or ours… or you….” She drew a shuddering breath and struggled to clear the lump from her throat, “There is no forgiving that, my love,” she turned pleading eyes to him, “I’m sorry, but there isn’t.”

 

~

 

“And I…” Sam shook her head and stared down at the small elegant hand that gripped her own, “I actually… I checked between my legs, the sensation was so real…”

 

Janet’s eyes brimmed at the memory of seeing her wife frantically push the bedcovers to her knees and touch herself; checking her hand and fingers…

 

“What sensation?” Diane asked.

 

“The…” Sam felt lightheaded and carefully filled her lungs; _remember to breathe…._ “He… he raped her so hard he tore her… she bled every time…” she blinked against the sudden moisture filling her eyes, “vaginally and anally….”

 

Janet’s lips and chin trembled uncontrollably and she reached for a tissue from the box on Diane’s desk.

 

“And you thought you felt blood?

 

“Between my legs, yes…. When I woke up I thought I could feel blood…” Sam licked her lips and shook her head again, this time in self-disgust, “I’m so tired of doing this,” Sam shifted uncomfortably in the chair, “Two steps forward and then two steps back… I no sooner get myself to a good place and then something happens and I’m right back to where I was, _again…”_ she suddenly grimaced in pain and a sob erupted from her, “Sorry…” She struggled from the chair, leaning heavily on her cane as she stood and Janet grabbed her other arm, “my hip is killing me…” she hissed through tightly gritted teeth; “I need to lie down for a minute.”

 

Both Diane and Janet helped her to the couch in Diane’s Voyan office and once she lay on its length Janet unbuttoned her jeans so she could palpate the aching joint and massage the spasming muscles.

 

“Sorry…” Sam apologized again and wiped the tears from her face, “After all this time I am still, _still_ the fucking patient…” she grumbled.

 

Janet slipped her hands from Sam’s jeans and cupped her face, “Will you ever stop being my wife?” she asked in a clipped voice.

 

 _“Never...”_ Sam answered hoarsely, shaking her head emphatically.

 

“Then stop it,” Janet placed a quick but heartfelt kiss on her lips, “Because that’s all that matters to me.”

 

~

 

“Starting today, outside of what we do here, I want you to share a memory of your time as host with Daniel at least once a day.” Natka leaned forward in her chair as she spoke, her hands folded quietly on her desk, “Whatever comes to you… say it aloud, to him…”

 

“That hardly seems fair,” Vala countered, “it hardly makes for romantic conversation before bed…”

 

“Decide on a time of day or night between you,” Natka continued, “After all he’s seen in his time with the stargate program I think he can handle it.”

 

Daniel gave the slender hand in his a slight shake, “I can, you know.”

 

“And I think you’ll find these memories have less power over you.” Natka added.

 

Vala’s lips pressed together in a thin line, “Talking about it _will never_ diminish what my hands have done to others.” she said, sounding frustrated and combative all at once.

 

“It isn’t intended to,” Natka said calmly, “but it will show you that what happened was not your fault and that you were as much a victim as those Qetesh killed using either your voice or your hands.” She regarded the couple for a long moment before adding, “But you’ll never actually believe those words until you start to say them aloud.”

 

~

 

In the two weeks that had passed Sam had finally retired the cane and held her wife by the hand, “This is just amazing…” she marveled again as the group walked down the stone paths in the thick riot of plants and trees.

 

“Well,” Natka turned back to her as she and Diane led the group through the grounds, “a really large gardener’s shack stood where the house is now. The people who managed all this built the house before they withdrew from their agricultural occupations and moved further inland.”

 

“Do you mean they retired?” Sam asked as she followed Natka and Diane; Janet, Daniel, and Vala bringing up the rear.

 

“Yes,” she turned to grin at her, then Diane, “Sorry, that’s what Diane calls it too. We forage for all the fruit and vegetables we need back here and a local grocer comes every week to assess how much needs to be picked and takes that for distribution…. And he also does all the pruning and gardening too.” she added, making Diane snort in amusement,

 

“I’m afraid we don’t have the greenest of thumbs,” Diane chuckled, “so it’s nice to have someone in here that really understands how to grow food like this and loves what he does and takes care of it all.”

 

“How many plants and trees are back here?” Janet asked, stepping alongside her wife as the path widened and slid an arm around her waist.

 

Diane shrugged, “Hundreds… we decided that’s really our best guess…” she grinned and snorted good-naturedly as they made their way around to the house again.

 

Daniel paused on the steps leading to the wide wooden terrace, “It’s a really nice blend of shade and sunlight.” his head cocked to one side, “It’s a great balance between the two.”

 

“It was an important feature we really wanted for our home.” Natka led them through the wide open glass doors and back into the house.

 

They trooped back inside and Diane played bartender as Vala helped Natka serve dinner from the open kitchen area. Both Sam and Janet were quiet, each lost in their own thoughts by the beauty of the natural wood home with its hardwood floors and large windows and open rooms and vast grounds. _I want this for us_ , Sam admitted privately as she sat quietly with her glass of Voyan beer. She stole a look at Janet before staring back down at her glass; _I want this for her…_

 

“It really is amazing here,” Diane handed Daniel a glass of Voyan beer, “life is simpler and yet everything works despite the utter lack of a monetary system or a forty or more hour work week…”

 

“You’re kidding…” Janet’s eyebrows arched high on her head.

 

Diane nodded emphatically, “They’re unheard of… unless you’re working on something that really interests you and you _want_ to work more…”

 

“Sounds like people we know…” Vala tossed over her shoulder at Janet, who snorted and leaned back on the couch so she could plant a kiss on Sam’s cheek.

 

“It was quite a culture shock,” Diane admitted as she crossed the room to help Natka with a large platter, “but Natka helped me with that,” She smiled and placed a quick kiss on her spouse’s mouth, “and I’m much better now.”

 

With Catharine and Grace sharing a babysitter in Daniel and Vala’s voyan apartment the six adults sat at a beautiful pine-looking dining table set between the kitchen and comfy living room area. Despite the fact that the four members of SG1 were having dinner with their therapists they conversed easily; laughter predominant as they traded humorous stories, bonding as friends as one shared experience led to the telling of another.

 

Everyone helped with the clean up after dinner, and the couples again settled on the comfy couches with glasses of Voyan wine and beer,

 

“After learning that our planets are the same size I can remember how shocked I was when Diane told me your planet is populated with over six _billion_ people.”  She shook her head in amazement, “ _six billion_ … it makes me dizzy just trying to appreciate that number…”

 

“Well,” Daniel absently pushed a fingertip at the top of his nose to adjust the absent glasses, “I’d be dizzy too if my planet had less than four hundred million people on it like PeredaVoy does.”

 

Sam chided him affably, “Four hundred million is still a pretty impressive number…”

 

“Yeah,” Daniel shrugged, “and two-thirds of Earth is covered by water compared to the three-quarters covering PeredaVoy…” he shook his head in wonderment, “And look at this place; it’s a paradise.”

 

The adults had shed their shoes at the door and Janet leaned into Sam, tucking her bare feet under, “If nothing else is learned from us Tau’ri I would hope the leaders of your world take note of how badly we’ve damaged our planet through pollution and waste.”

 

Sam sighed, “In all our travels across the galaxy, it still amazes me how few cultures we’ve met that respect their environment enough to adapt their lifestyle in order to live in harmony with it.” She gave Natka a wry smile, “The Voyan people are both very smart and very lucky to have embraced that so fully and not lose their way.”

 

“Or be overcome by arrogance and greed…” Vala added.

 

The group fell silent until Natka asked, “Speaking of… what is your current assessment of the Ori situation?  Our astrophysicists have been worriedly pushing their instruments to the limits, searching for signs of renewed incursion in our solar system and beyond since Sam saved us from them…”

 

Both Diane and Natka noted how Sam only arched an eyebrow at her words but Janet beamed with pride.

 

“Well,” Vala sighed, “they have been disturbingly quiet in our reality, but according to our counterparts we speak to via Daniel’s quantum mirror they are definitely on the move, so I can assume our offworld teams will get a whiff of something from them at some point.”

 

“Quantum mirror?” Natka asked, “Is that the same device you came through Sam?”

 

“It is…” Sam’s voice faded and she blinked a little dazedly.

 

“Feel okay?” Janet smoothed soothing fingertips over Sam’s cheek and neatly braided blond.

 

“Yeah,” Sam frowned slightly at her own befuddlement, “I… it just feels like I came through it so long ago…” she took a sip of her beer, “Huh.” she muttered mostly to herself.

 

“You know,” Natka spoke in a theatrically hushed tone, “when you are finally ready to _retire_ I think you should all relocate to PeredaVoy.”

 

“I’m ready to retire _now_.’ Daniel stated flatly.

 

“I’ll drink to that.” Vala clinked her glass with his and took a long swallow of her wine.

 

“I’m sure the Voyan leadership would welcome you here…” Diane offered, oblivious to the looks Sam and Janet gave each other.

 

“Given that you’ve saved our prime minister and our planet on two separate occasions…” Natka agreed, “I think I can say that all PeredaVoy would be honored to have you live out your lives here.”

 

Janet kept herself pressed close against Sam’s side and slid her hand down the lean muscled arm until she could thread her fingers with her wife’s, “It would be a dream come true….” Her brows briefly knit together before she continued, “But Sam is… concerned that she might not be allowed to….” Her words trailed away and she tried again, “That is to say, the powers that be on our world may not… she’s concerned that they won’t be receptive to letting her leave and live halfway across the galaxy…”

 

Diane’s brow knit in a frown; this was news to her, “You can’t be serious….” She sat up and shifted forward on the couch where she had curled up with Natka, “We do not have that same man here in our reality that tried to prevent her from coming back through the mirror when she was thrown into her old world…”

 

“But the power structure is no different…” Sam said quietly, the resignation evident in her voice.

 

“We have defeated the Goa’uld,” Daniel offered softly, “but as long as beings like the Ori exist the eternal struggle to defeat them will always go on…”

 

While the others spoke, Vala, who had been watching the flood of warring emotions of weariness, sadness, frustration and resignation wash over Sam’s face, hotly interjected,

 

“Yes, but _we_ do _not_ go on forever, Daniel….” she vehemently cut him off, “When is it ever enough?  When can the time _finally_ come when others take over and carry on so we can finally rest?”

 

“It may not, ultimately, be my decision to make,” Sam said quietly, staring at the glass of Voyan beer in her hand, “I know I don’t have to explain the complexities of gate politics to you, Vala.” She sounded angry and she struggled to soften her voice, “retiring and bringing my family to a safe… _wonderful_ place like PeredaVoy would be the realization of every dream I’ve ever had…” She felt elegant fingers squeeze her hand and she squeezed back, “Janet has put up with and endured more than I ever had a right to ask of her. All I have ever wanted was to make her happy….” She finally turned pale blue to warm brown, “I want to retire so she won’t be scared anymore, I want her to live a happy life on a planet like PeredaVoy… but there is a big part of me that is afraid to hope that I can make that happen.” She suddenly looked pensive and lowered her eyes to the hands that clasped one another.

 

“Then I will hold onto hope for us both.” Janet said quietly and gave her a watery smile.

 

“Okay.” Sam smiled back.

 

“Okay.” Janet mimicked her and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

 

Natka cleared her throat, “You know the capital here, ZheeNawvy…”

 

“I’m sorry,” Vala interrupted her, wanting to know the correct pronunciation, “It’s _Gee_ -what?”

 

“Like _Gigi_ …” Diane clarified.

 

“Gi- _gnaw-_ vee _…”_ Vala enunciated, careful to put the proper stress on the second vowel.

 

“Yes,” Natka grinned, “it means, _City of New Life._ ”

 

“Really?” Vala perked up.

 

“Yes, and it certainly was for me.” Diane grinned at Natka. “It was fate,” Diane held up her glass for a toast, “and it’s settled; you must join us and begin your lives anew on PeredaVoy.”

 

“Here, here.” Vala chimed in with a rather determined tone in her voice, and then laughed aloud at Natka’s look of utter confusion at her use of the idiom.

 

“She agrees.” Diane clarified.

 

~

 

Janet carried a sleeping Grace on her shoulder from Daniel and Vala’s apartment on the opposite side of the building and walked with Sam back to their apartment, laying her gently in her crib parked in the center of the living room.

 

Sam left the lights off and walked to the wide window that overlooked the Voyan sea,

 

“It’s beautiful at night too, isn’t it?” Janet joined her, sliding an arm around her waist.

 

“It is…” Sam agreed and pulled her close, tucking her under her chin, “If I can give this to you, Janet…” she husked thickly, “I will… _I promise_.”

 

Janet turned to regard her solemn features,” I know you will, sweetheart…” she stepped around to face her, both arms wrapping tightly around her waist, “We’ll make it happen together, okay?”

 

Sam looked deeply into her eyes and nodded, “Okay.”

 

“Come on…” Janet pulled her toward the bedroom, both women stealing another look at their daughter as they passed.

 

They readied for bed, Sam leaving her clothes on the chair before checking Grace’s night monitor and sliding under the covers,

 

“So Vala wants to wait a while before getting pregnant again…” Janet said as she stepped out of her clothes and slid under the covers, next to her wife, “I guess she needs more time to deal with her experience with that device.”

 

Sam’s fingers threaded through highlighted brunette hair, smoothing it behind a delicate ear, “They both seem committed to overcoming it with Natka… I’m sure she’ll be okay.”

 

“Yeah…” Janet murmured quietly, pausing a moment to gaze deeply into dark blue, “But I’m ready, Sam.” Her wife’s eyebrows arched and she hurried on, “It’s my turn next, remember?” she teased softly, “We wanted to time it so Grace was two by the time I gave birth, and that time is coming soon, sweetheart.”

 

A smile spread across Sam’s face, “Are you sure?”

 

 “I can’t wait…” she grinned happily, “I want to feel your daughter growing inside me….” Her voice became a husky whisper, _“I want to feed you both…”_ she placed her lips on Sam’s and swept her tongue through her mouth, laving hotly inside, “I want my turn to feed you from my breasts.” she rasped against rapidly heating skin and slid down Sam’s neck and heaving chest until she could suck an already erect nipple in her mouth, making Sam moan aloud. _“Feed me…”_ she mumbled, whimpering and moaning around the flesh as warm milk filled her mouth.

 

Sam’s eyes closed and she held her wife close, stroking the soft hair and reveling in the feel of the small form in her arms and the caressing lips and tongue that coaxed the breast milk from her body and she smiled,

 

“Always, Janet…” she murmured and fell silent as her wife suckled, _for as long as I can; drink from me… drink from me…._

 

~

 

While they readied for bed Natka confessed, “While you were talking to Janet, Sam said she wanted to take her out on a date night and asked me for some special restaurants and, uh, places she could take her… so I recommended a couple of restaurants and… um…”

 

“Oh my god,” Diane snorted, “ _you didn’t….”_ Natka only looked at her with an impish expression and Diane collapsed on the bed, “oh my god, _you did_ … Natka! How can I ever look them in the eye?”

 

She scoffed loudly, “Oh, for heaven sake, Diane, _it’s only sex_ … and I told her _privately_ , it’s not like I announced it in front of Daniel and Vala too.”

 

Diane pulled a pillow over her face and laughed into it, “Oh my god, _Natka…”_

 

Natka pulled the pillow away and looked down at her spouse with a teasingly scolding expression, “I thought you had fun at the Gymnasium…”

 

Diane pulled her down for a wet kiss, “Yes, my love, but please, _don’t ever_ tell them you took me there.”

 

 _“Of course not…”_ Natka looked at her with wide-eyed innocence and slid from the bed, “I told her I’d make a reservation for them next week,” she knelt on the floor and opened the drawer of sex toys, “I’ll arrange for a gift basket for them too.” She turned to wag her eyebrows suggestively at Diane,

 

“Uh-oh,” Diane snorted, “what does _that_ mean?”

 

“I’m going to make sure they get one of these…” she turned, holding a double Zeetsa in her hand.

 

Diane’s mouth dropped open, “Well, lord love a duck… as my mum used to say…”

 

“You and your _mum_ do say the oddest things…” Natka chuckled and reached for both a syringe and a tube of lubricant and rose from the floor.

 

“What is that?”

 

 _“This,”_ Natka held up the large jelly toy, “is a Double Zeetsa, built, obviously, for double penetration.” The semi-rigid double jelly dongs bobbed slightly as she spoke and Diane laughed aloud. “I got it yesterday,” she beamed, “and I’ll be sure they include one like it in Sam and Janet’s gift basket… do you think they’ll be able to handle it?”

 

“Hell,” Diane snorted, “I’ll be grateful if _I_ can handle it…. The anal dildo is just as big as the other one…” she held out her hand for the toy and regarded it thoughtfully.

 

“I’ll make sure they know how petite Janet is,” she assured her, “This is the larger size… so _your pussy_ can be adequately filled whether you are being taken from either the front or the rear…” The corner of Natka’s mouth quirked mischievously at her use of Diane’s erotic vernacular and took the toy from her. Raising a foot onto their mattress she slid the curved and ribbed end of the toy inside her already soaking depths, “ _Mmm_ ,” she hummed as the toy filled her, “Do you want it from the front or the rear, my divine?” she asked in a teasing silky voice.

 

Diane swallowed audibly as she watched the toy disappear inside her spouse, _“Uh…”_ she muttered dryly, unable to tear her eyes from the double purple jelly dildos that protruded, semi-erect between Natka’s legs, “I would like it from both the front _and_ the rear… please….”

 

Natka chuckled low in her chest and knelt between Diane’s widely spread legs on the mattress, “Then I’ll have to clean it before I turn you around,” she whispered and bent to place a kiss on her lips, making Diane gasp in her mouth at the feel of the jelly cocks pressing into her abdomen. “But I think I can keep you distracted while we wait….” she said as she pushed herself back onto her knees and thickly coated both phalluses with lube.

 

“Slide this under…” Natka pulled a pillow under Diane’s backside and pushed against the underside of her thighs, bending her legs at the knee and slightly tilting her pelvis up to expose both openings. _“Oh yes,”_ she breathed and bent to place the flat of her tongue on Diane’s center; thickly laving her from perineum to quivering clitoris. Diane gasped and whimpered; her hands gripping her open thighs as Natka prepared her for the double toy and forced her eyes open when Natka pulled away,

 

 _“Oh… please…”_ Diane panted and moaned loudly in anticipation when she saw and felt Natka insert the syringe of lube in her rear channel, keening loudly when she felt the lube fill her as Natka pressed the plunger, _“Oh yes, please…”_ she begged.

 

Natka pressed against the underside of Diane’s thighs again; positioning the tips of the toys against both glistening openings she slid both partway inside.

 

Diane hissed between her teeth, the sensation was overwhelming and Natka paused, waiting either for her to adjust or to withdraw if it was too much.

 

Diane’s body shook and she panted, _“More…”_

 

Natka placed her hands on either side of Diane’s quaking body and pressed the two toys further within, “Tell me if it’s too much…” she reminded her.

 

But Diane shook her head, “I want you all the way…” she panted, “inside me completely…” she insisted and Natka deeply thrust the toys until her pelvis nestled tightly against Diane’s body. _“Ohh…”_ Diane moaned low in her chest and pulled Natka close, burying her nose in long brunette hair, _“Oh, god… this feels so… so… nugh…”_ her eyes slammed shut at the feel of both channels being so completely filled at once and words left her as she gasped and moaned.

 

Natka encircled Diane’s trembling athletic form with her arms and rocked her hips; slowly pumping both toys.

 

Keening noises issued from Diane’s throat but she still managed to whimper, “Oh, Natka, _yes_ … just like that, but fuck me _harder_.”

 

Natka rose onto her elbows and thrust the toys with more vigor, and as she increased the strength and speed of her thrusts Diane urged her on until Natka dug her knees and toes into the mattress and slammed the double cocks into her. The feel of the curved and ribbed toy within her own depths madly rubbing her urethral sponge made her tightly grit her teeth together. As Diane’s cries and the wet slapping sounds of lube and cum made from pounding the jelly dildos inside her, Natka began to tremble with a massive, impending orgasm.

 

 _“Oh god, fuck my cunt!”_ Diane cried, clutching wildly at her as she bucked, the sensations overwhelming, _“Fuck my ass, fuck me… fuck me!”_ Diane came with a roar, her body arching in a rigid, convulsive bow as the orgasm tore into her.

 

Natka’s head flew back and she collapsed on Diane, still spastically thrusting the dildos inside even as cum exploded from her, colliding into the flood from her spouse.

 

The night passed and they shook and cried in each other’s arms, and when Natka finally opened her eyes she kissed her gently, rubbing her sweat-soaked face against Diane’s tear-stained cheek, “Are you okay?” she asked, still breathless.

 

 _“Yes…”_ Diane whispered, and turned to lick inside Natka’s mouth.

 

They kissed for several long minutes until Natka murmured, “I need to pull out.” She placed another kiss on Diane’s lips and drawing a deep breath rose onto her elbows once more, “No arguments, I need to put it in the cleaner if we’re going to do this again tonight.” she grinned and this time placed a deep wet kiss in her wife’s mouth.

 

Diane hummed in approval and privately noted how closely Natka watched her for signs of pain when she pulled free. She tried to hold a neutral expression but the sensation of the two large toys pulling from her depths was both pleasurable and slightly painful; an exhilarating combination and she moaned aloud,

 

 _“I’m okay…”_ she panted, making Natka snort as she rose from the bed,

 

“Good,” she smiled and pecked at her lips again before leaving their bed for the ensuite, “I think I know how to keep you entertained while we wait for our new toy to clean…” she said as she reentered, and her eyebrows rose questioningly, “Well? What are you waiting for?”

 

Diane smiled and rose from the bed, only slightly wincing. She scooped at the abundant cum on her drenched mound and cupping Natka’s full breasts, smeared the drying nectar over the still hard nipples and pressed herself close, “I’m waiting for you to tell me how to pleasure you while we wait…” she breathed against the soft skin on Natka’s neck.

 

 _“Mmm.”_ Natka kissed her and breathed into her open mouth, “I want to spank your ass red,” she kissed her, “then flog your back…” she kissed her again, “ _and_ your red ass,” she kissed her again, “and the backs of your thighs…”

 

“ _Mmm_ ,” Diane smiled as kissed her back, “but how shall I make you come?”

 

“When I untie you,” she licked just inside the slightly parted lips, “you can kneel between my legs and suck me…”

 

~

 

Diane stood at the large window, her nude form beautifully silhouetted in the light that shone from the distant double moons.  As she had on many occasions already, she took in the view of their woods and gardens and the dark distant sea beyond. She absently stroked her mound; her eyes occasionally drifting closed at the lingering sensations. Both openings felt deliciously warm and tingly; the tissue within still engorged, the nerve endings still firing in pleasurable lazy waves that sang in concert with the equally pleasurable sting crisscrossing her back, buttocks and backs of her thighs.

 

Unaware her furrowed brow and the amused smile that plucked at the corners of her mouth she marveled at the amazing place her life had brought her to; _If I had been told even a year ago that I’d be living on a planet halfway across the galaxy with a smart beautiful woman like Natka…_ Her smile widened as she raised the hand that idly fondled her mound and folds and held them to her nose; inhaling their combined scent. _But then I never pictured myself as a nudist either…._ The hand slid back down her torso and stroked her mound once again.

 

Their active sex life had mostly negated their need for clothes while at home and over time both women routinely stripped once inside and they usually stayed that way until they left for work or some other destination. _Unless one of us wants to fuck the other with our clothes on…_ Diane grinned again as memories of past intimate couplings crowded in her mind’s eye for dominance until only the most recent images of Natka fucking her with the double Zeetsa… on top of her, between her legs, pounding the double jelly dildos in her straining openings.  Moaning and crying aloud when Natka spanked and flogged her and then moaning and crying just as loudly when she took her with the double toy from behind, shaking on all fours and gripping the bedcovers in tight fists as Natka gripped her hips and slammed the double cocks inside…

 

“It’s just me…”

 

She heard the soft whisper as warm hands clasped her shoulders and she turned in Natka’s arms, “Did I wake you?” she asked; brushing her lips against the soft cheek.

 

“No…” Natka sighed, the tips of her fingers trailing the length of Diane’s back, “I only woke because I missed you…”

 

Diane sighed at the touch; shivering slightly as soft fingers slid over the pink and red whip marks that crossed her back, _“Oh that feels good…”_ she whispered low in her chest.

 

Natka chuckled, “Really?”

 

“Absolutely...” She wrapped her arms around the slender form and murmured achingly into soft hair, “I was just thinking how fantastic you are in the bedroom.” Natka chuckled and placing the flats of her hands on Diane’s back, pulled her close, making her gasp, “ _Oh god…_ In fact, you are fantastic in _every_ room of our house…” she placed soft lips over Natka’s and kissed her, “and our offices at work,” she kissed her again, “And everywhere else we’ve made love…” she leaned her forehead against her, her eyes drifting closed, _“Touch my back…”_ she asked and again nuzzled the soft hair,

 

 _“Oh…”_ she moaned softly as Natka’s gentle hands smoothed over the flog marks on her muscled back. “While you were giving our guests the tour of our home and grounds all I could think about was how we have made love in every room… on every piece of furniture…” She could feel Natka smile, “and all the time I’ve spent on my knees beating you off and giving you blow jobs on your clit and folds throughout the entire house and behind the hedged walls of our private garden in back….”

 

Natka chuckled and licked playfully in her mouth, “I have never been with a woman who could make me so wet, so hard, and make me come with such abandon as you, my divine.” The kiss was long and sweet and when she pulled away she added, “And your use of the language…” she grinned unrepentantly, “your erotic profanity can make our…” she paused, wanting to make sure she put the words in the right order, “ _fucking_ , fucking _fantastic_.”

 

Diane chuckled low in her chest and wantonly rubbed against Natka, hugging her tight and laying her head on her shoulder.

 

“And in spite of our activities this night,” Natka grinned ferally, “I think you need to come again….” She slid down Diane’s length to her knees and stroked her mound with firm hands and fingers, “You’re not the only one who can give blow jobs…” she snickered against the neatly trimmed mound and licked between the folds, smiling wickedly when she heard Diane gasp aloud and stumble slightly as she struggled to move her feet farther apart on the floor, _“Yes, spread your legs for me, my divine….”_ She breathed, licking her open even further, fellating first one thickening, rigid fold and then the other.  She gripped Diane’s whipped and reddened backside and growled into her flesh when she heard her whimper in pleasure. She ardently licked away the cream that flooded Diane’s center and felt her wife’s strong hands grip her hair as she now wantonly undulated on her feasting mouth. Her left thumb furiously rubbed the small clit as she slid the four fingers on her right hand inside,

 

 _“Oh god…”_ Diane pleaded, “I’m gonna’ come…” she gasped, struggling to stand upright as she frantically humped Natka’s face, _“I’m comi…”_ her grunts transformed into shouts and sobs as she exploded in Natka’s mouth, her hips jerking convulsively as Natka’s madly thrusting fingers rubbed the urethral sponge within as she drank.

 

Each orgasm experienced was as intense as her first with Natka; each time she surrendered utterly and let her mind break free and drift as the waves crashed over her, an expression of blissful, ecstatic wonderment sweeping across her features, feeling ejaculate burst from her without conscious effort while she experienced overwhelming pleasure, connection and oneness in every cell… every molecule of her being.

 

 _I can’t… I can’t come anymore…_ Diane cried silently, unaware that she wasn’t speaking aloud and her back arched as one final explosion of sweet nectar filled her wife’s mouth before her legs gave way and she sank onto Natka’s lap, trembling uncontrollably.

 

Natka held her close, rocking her softly as Diane panted against her hair,

 

 _“Oh my god you’re wonderful…”_ Diane sobbed, _“so wonderful….”_

 

 _“Shh…”_ Natka’s smile was sublime as she held and rocked her. Long minutes passed until Diane finally raised her head from her shoulder and cupped the exquisite face in her hands,

 

 _“Thank you…”_ she murmured softly and stood, pulling Natka to her feet as well, “You touch my spirit, my heart, my mind, and my body… so deeply,” she whispered and kissed her, sweeping her tongue hotly through her mouth, _“so deeply…”_ she whispered again and pulled her over to a cushioned chair in their bedroom.

 

Smiling, Natka sat and spread her legs wide; draping the long slender limbs over the cushioned arms. Diane sank to her knees and rubbed her face on the smooth hairless mound and gradually hardening clit and soft large open folds. She rubbed her nose and lips and face into her, moaning around the large clit she took in her mouth, making Natka’s head rock back on her shoulders at the feel of the vibration and stroking tongue. She moaned loud and long at the sight Diane’s head bobbing up and down while she loudly sucked and slurped her large clit until she came hard; her ejaculate exploding on her spouse’s chest until Diane replaced her mouth with her hand and slid her lips over the convulsing opening, groaning loudly as she devoured the squirts of cum that sprayed forcefully in her mouth from Natka’s jerking shaking body.

 

Diane listened as Natka’s cries gradually transformed into whimpers and moans and she stayed connected to hugely engorged flesh, reveling in the feel of Natka’s drying cum on her chest and where it ran between her breasts. She nuzzled the large folds as she licked her clean, her lips and tongue caressing the softening flesh while her hands smoothed over still quivering skin in a loving embrace. As the minutes passed, without conscious awareness, she began idly fellating Natka’s large fleshy folds; suckling first one in her mouth and then the other. She was unaware of Natka’s faint cries as her lips and tongue laved, sucked and stroked the fluttering ridged structures until she found herself licking away a renewed rush of cream from Natka’s center.

 

She smiled as she fed, and when she had devoured the salt sweet nectar she sucked both large folds deeply into her mouth, humming aloud in response to Natka’s loud mewling and keening. Her head bobbed in concert with her spouse’s increasing cries as she suckled, and she forced her tongue between the two re-engorged folds and squeezed the fleshy tissue with her lips and tongue, sucking hard, knowing her ministrations would push Natka over the edge.

 

Natka gripped the cushioned arms of the chair and her back arched into a bow as she climaxed, screaming as she ejaculated yet again, her body shuddering violently as Diane sucked, her tongue expertly laving at the squirting opening, providing a channel for it to flood inside her mouth.

 

Natka convulsed in ecstasy until her body was again spent and she lay limply in the chair. She wanted to say something profound but the fading quakes and tremors that continued to shake her prevented her from doing little else but enjoying the protracted afterglow as she panted and trembled in the exquisite aftermath.

 

Diane stayed on her knees, between her legs; content to feel the fading waves and tremors while she held her. She rubbed her face on the softened clit and open folds, enjoying the feel of such infinite softness and the lingering tastes and smells of Natka’s cum and ejaculate.

 

“Thank you…” Natka sighed, utterly contented, her hand stroking the dark honey blond hair, “you truly are my divine…” she lifted Diane’s chin with her fingertips and placed a soft kiss on her lips, sighing at the sweet and musky taste and smells that adorned her wife.

 

Diane rose effortlessly to her feet and pulled Natka from the chair. She led her to the bed and urged her to lie on her stomach. She tucked a long leg beneath as she settled next to her on the mattress, her hands smoothing over the long lithe form. Starting at her neck she massaged gently, her strong hands working over the slim shoulders and down the supple back and muscled mounds, making Natka moan and sigh in pleasure,

 

“Don’t fall asleep yet…” she teased her, turning her onto her back, “I haven’t finished with you…” she pulled a pillow under Natka’s buttocks and retrieved the single Zeetsa from the toy drawer.

 

“Do you really think I can come again?” Natka chuckled softly from where she still lay limply on the bed.

 

“Based on previous experience,” Diane grinned at her, “yes, I do…”

 

While she massaged Natka her thoughts were swept away by her sheer beauty, and she had become lost in the deep feelings of love she felt for her spouse just by touching her.  She pulled Natka’s hand between her legs and let her feel the warm cum that had gathered between her folds once again,

 

“Oh my…” Natka brought the cum-coated fingertips to her lips and licked away the creamy nectar, _“Exquisite…”_ she breathed, her pupils widely dilating, her center tingled in renewed arousal while she watched Diane slide the curved and ribbed end of the Zeetsa inside. “Oh my divine…” she moaned low in her chest, _“take me…”_ she whispered, spreading her legs wide.

 

Diane felt her breath grow short as she knelt between Natka’s legs, her mouth watering as she breathed in her spouse’s musky scent. She stroked two fingers from her perineum and into a molten pool of wet, _“Mmm….”_   Diane hummed; she felt her clitoris stand rigidly at attention beneath its fleshy hood and she quickly licked away the ambrosia. Kneeling over Natka she placed a tender kiss on her lips and teased her opening with the tip of the semi-rigid jelly toy. Natka moaned and swept her tongue inside Diane’s mouth,

 

 _“Take me…”_ she breathed.

 

Diane slid the length of the toy inside; both women groaning aloud. She stayed on her elbows, gripping the slim shoulders from beneath and pumped the phallus within, her thrusts becoming ever stronger as Natka urged her on,

 

 _“Oh yes, my divine,”_ she grunted, _“fuck me… yes, fuck me…”_ Her clit was fully engorged and she reached between her legs to grip it in her hand, stroking it and rubbing the tip against Diane’s small screaming bundle of nerves.

 

Diane’s head flew back and she keened loudly; she had intended to give her wife a nice long fuck but Natka knew if she rubbed and stabbed at Diane’s clit with her own in this position Diane would climax quickly and her audible cries were soon overpowered by Diane’s as she furiously rammed the cock inside, making Natka cry out as her body became rigid and she ejaculated a final time.

 

Diane sobbed as she climaxed, her body jerking uncontrollably as she ground on Natka’s softening clit until she lay limply on the flaccid form beneath.

 

Both women panted shakily for long minutes; Natka, with her eyes blissfully closed, was content to feel the weight of her spouse on top of her, feeling the rapid beat of their hearts and the drying sweat and cum between their bodies.

 

When Diane was finally able to speak she mumbled into damp, tangled brunette, _“Third time’s a charm…”_

 

Natka snorted softly, “You made me come more than three times tonight, my divine…”

 

“That’s because you are an amazing Voyan woman.” Diane whispered earnestly and rose onto her elbows.

 

Their kisses were tender and almost chaste, and when Diane pulled away, Natka caressed a still damp cheek, “Stay inside me.” She pulled her onto her chest again and wrapped her arms around her, “Let’s just stay like this for awhile.”

 

~

 

“So is the rest of the evening a surprise too or do I at least get a hint?”

 

Sam grinned wickedly into her wineglass, “Actually,” she looked around conspiratorially and murmured in a low voice, “now that you’ve finished I’ll give you more than a hint so you don’t, uh… _plotz_ when we get there….”

 

“Oh lord…” Janet took a last, long swallow of her Voyan wine.

 

“We have reservations at The Gymnasium…”

 

Janet’s brow creased in a bemused frown, “The gym?” she sagged in her chair, “We’re going to work out?”

 

“No…” Sam snorted in amusement in her glass and set it aside, folding her hands on the tabletop, “The Gymnasium is a place where people… uh…” she looked surreptitiously around her and leaning forward, lowered her voice, _“where people…”_

 

Janet’s eyebrows rose at her wife’s sudden awkwardness and noted the flush that rose in her cheeks,

 

“This place… it’s a place, uh… like an indoor arena where people… um… have sex in an arena…” Janet’s eyebrows arched so high on her forehead Sam thought they would disappear into her hairline, “and instead of seats… the entire uh, arena,” she hurried, “has private skyboxes where people watch the people having sex on the arena floor and, you know,” her voice dropped to a hushed whisper, _“have sex in the private skyboxes….”_

 

Janet’s jaw had dropped while Sam stumbled through her explanation and when she finished she merely stared at her for a very long minute in silence before a bark of laughter burst from her, making the other patrons in the restaurant turn to look at them.

 

Sam’s face colored deeply and she quickly raised the wineglass to her lips _, “Quit it...”_ she snorted, trying not to laugh. She waited for her wife to stop laughing but Janet continued to laugh and snort so hard that Sam began to chuckle, if a bit giddily, “And we have a reservation for a private skybox…”

 

Janet nodded; _“Of course we do!”_ she squeaked under her breath and made high pitched, wheezing and giggling noises into her napkin.

 

“Well,” Sam snickered and muttered, “that something like that even existed here came as a surprise to me too…. It’s not like they have sex in the street or anything… we’ve been here long enough to know the voyans aren’t promiscuous like that but they are pretty open and accepting of sex… in general…”

 

“I’ll say…” Janet harrumphed and pressed the cloth napkin a final time against her lips before discarding it on the table; “Okay…” she drew a deep breath and gripping the arms of the chair, pushed herself to her feet, “let’s go…”

 

~

 

The building looked innocuous enough from the outside and the interior corridors resembled an ordinary hotel chain on Earth as they made their way to their private viewing room on the third tier. But as soon as Sam opened the door the smell of pungent sex slammed through their noses and into the deep, primordial olfaction centers of their brains,

 

“Oh, my sweet god…” Sam pulled Janet by the hand into the darkened room and both women’s jaws hung open in shock and surprise at the view of the writhing carnal sea in the arena below.

 

They stood in complete silence until Sam heard the door click shut behind them and she blinked, turning briefly to look behind her, “I’ll make sure the door’s locked.”

 

Sam let go of her hand and Janet felt her pull away, “Uh… _Sam_?”  Janet’s head turned toward her wife but her eyes remained glued on the scene below; men and women engaged in sex in every possible coupling and more. Janet’s mouth went dry as her eyes swept over convulsing body parts while her ears rang with shouts and cries and moans punctuated by sharp slaps of spanking hands and paddles and whips….

 

Sam took care to breathe deeply as she crossed the small darkened room; Natka had thoroughly explained the gymnasium to her but she was still shocked by the intense assault on her senses and she nearly stumbled at the feel of her rock-hard clitoris and burning center that throbbed with liquid fire inside her jeans.  She opened the door and checked the handle from the outside; she thought the polite young man at the front counter told her the doors locked automatically but she wanted to make sure….  From the outside the door was indeed locked and she slowly pushed it closed, taking the time to wait for the click of the latch to calm her galloping libido. When she returned to her spot next to Janet, a basket on the side table caught her eye. There was a card on the neatly folded towel that rested on the contents inside and she picked it up, angling it toward the light coming from the arena to read the carefully handwritten note,

 

_“Compliments of the Management”_

 

An eyebrow rose high on Sam’s forehead as she pulled back the folded towel, the gasp of surprise instantly lost by the feral grin that spread across her face. The gift basket was filled with sex toys and tubes and syringes of lubricant and…

 

“Holy crap…” she breathed and stole a look at Janet, who was still standing in awe at the sexual sea below.

 

Sam returned to her side and gripped the elegant hand in hers, _“Oh, my god…”_ she groaned, her eyes sweeping over the scene on the arena floor just as Janet’s were. She watched as one woman took another woman from behind with a large dildo while she feasted between the legs of another woman who feasted between the legs of another woman, _“Oh, my god…”_ she repeated.

 

Had Janet been able to think coherently she would have laughed at her wife’s repetitive wonderment, but several minutes passed as they stared, mesmerized, until Janet suddenly turned to her,

 

“I am so wet for you right now…”

 

The deep blue of Sam’s eyes had turned black with arousal and Janet gasped aloud when her wife swept her into her arms and carried her to the double-sided sofa that sat in the center of their room. Dropping to her knees, her hands flew over the button and zipper on Janet’s jeans and she yanked them, along with her panties down to her ankles, making Janet gasp and whimper loudly when she shoved her legs apart and plunged her tongue deep inside the creamy hot flood that waited for her.

 

 _“OH GOD!”_ Janet cried, her hands flying to grip the hair on the sides of her head. Sam growled as she fed, wildly sucking, her teeth scraping the rigid flesh, making Janet cry out, _“OH GOD!”_ Janet croaked, “S-S-S-aaaa…” She curled forward and grabbed Sam’s head with both hands and pulled her into her center, hard. Sam stuck her tongue inside as far as it would go and laved the edge of her g-spot, making Janet’s body turn rigid and shake violently as she came, convulsing deeply with each explosion of cum as it burst into her wife’s waiting mouth.

 

Sam roared and moaned into the flesh; Janet’s ejaculate had gradually transformed over time from a light, sugary-tasting nectar to a richer, more full-bodied sweetness that both complimented and eventually absorbed the salt-sweet cream from Janet’s center, enriching the flavor of both until Sam cried, savoring the overwhelmingly divine essence.

 

Janet’s chest heaved in the aftermath and she collapsed on the back of the sofa. Her body continued to tremble as Sam licked her clean, her hands roaming in a soothing motion over her quivering muscles and still flushed skin. After more minutes passed Janet became aware once again of the sexual surrender from the arena floor below; her eyes turned dark and she sat forward and lifted Sam’s mouth to hers. She kissed her deeply, moaning when her tongue tasted her own essence in her wife’s mouth,

 

 _“My turn…”_ she breathed and locked her dark eyes on Sam’s as she rose to her feet and stripped out of her clothes. Janet fumbled with her shoes and quickly stripped out of her clothes as well, pushing Sam onto the couch so she could kneel before her and pull off her boots and socks.

 

Sam was still pulling her bra and polo shirt over her head when Janet plunged between her legs, _“Oh god…”_ her body trembled uncontrollably and she tossed her clothing aside and petted the highlighted hair that rose and fell between her legs. Janet fellated her inner labia with gusto and Sam pulled the mouth from her and planted her lips firmly over the cum-coated lips of her wife, “ _We have a gift basket of sex toys too…”_ she panted hotly.

 

 _“Toys?”_   Janet panted breathlessly.

 

 _“From the management,”_ Sam nodded, _“But make me come first…”_ she begged and pushed her back between her legs, “I need to come… _please…”_ Her head rocked back as Janet returned to lapping at her flooded opening; her thumb and middle finger squeezing and rubbing her rigid clit, _“Oh my gonuh…”_ Sam grunted and pulled her wife’s feasting mouth even further inside, _“I’m cuh…”_ she grunted hoarsely, _“I’m cuh…”_

 

Janet slid her mouth over the opening and sucked hard, crying out against the convulsing flesh when Sam exploded in her mouth. Her fingers stroked the straining clit in concert with the cresting waves that crashed and fell over her wife’s shaking, writhing form. She wept at the exquisite taste of the ejaculate, savoring each sweet burst before swallowing and teasing the opening with the tip of her tongue until the next spurt filled her.

 

As her wife had done before her, Sam collapsed limply on the sofa and panted breathlessly in the aftermath, her eyes slamming shut at the lingering quakes and tremors that still shook her as Janet continued to lick and caress the sated flesh. While her heart slowed to a more even rhythm Sam’s nostrils flared slightly as she again became acutely aware of the sexual aromas rising from the arena floor. The sounds of ecstasy made the room tilt at a dizzying angle and she grinned lopsidedly, _It makes me want you so bad…_ she thought, only vaguely aware she wasn’t speaking aloud.

 

She pulled Janet’s mouth from between her legs and kissed her, “Come here….” she groaned and pulled until Janet was lying face down across her lap.  Before she could prepare herself Sam’s hand came down across her backside hard and she cried out,

 

_“Oh god, Sam!”_

 

Sam paused with her hand in the air, poised for another slap, “More?”

 

 _“Oh, yes baby.”_ Janet squirmed on her lap and cried out again as the hand sharply slapped her rump. She moaned and wailed as Sam spanked her, her reddened cheeks stinging deliciously until the hand abruptly stopped. Sam smoothed the hot palm over her wife’s backside, marveling at the heat and flame that emanated from the perfect, quivering mounds. While her fingers alternately smoothed and pinched, her other hand slid beneath; her fingertips seeking out the small rigid clit.

 

Janet’s hips began grinding on her wife’s fingers, _“Oh god, Sam…”_ she begged;her pleas all grunts and whimpers, _“oh please, baby…”_ Sam’s smile widened and she slapped the bouncing backside with renewed vigor, the fingers between Janet’s legs rubbed the straining clit hard and Sam smiled while she watched her wife come again, her back arching into a bow as she climaxed.

 

Once Janet’s orgasm ebbed to long slow undulations, Sam again slowed her ministrations and smoothed her hands over Janet’s back and buttocks in soothing circles.

 

 _“I’m ready to come again…”_ she almost chuckled and closed her eyes. Every so often she became aware of the sounds and smells from the writhing mass of sexual humanity just beyond their private skybox, _I don’t know what others think when they come here, but all that sex just makes me want her again…_ She gently rolled Janet in her arms until she was in a seated position on the sofa,

 

“Oh, Sam…” Janet stroked the hair from her face and took her wife’s hand in her own and placed it over her breast, _“thank you, sweetheart.”_

 

Sam kissed her sweetly, massaging and squeezing the taut breast she held in her hand, _“You smell so good…”_ she murmured achingly, _“You taste so good…”_ she moaned, _“Your cunt smells so good…”_

 

Janet felt heat sweep through her body and stop at her still rigid clit, “Then fuck me, Sam.” she begged, _“Fuck my cunt until I scream…”_

 

Sam grinned, “It must be time for a new toy.” She rose from her place on the floor and crossed to the gift basket. Janet followed her and she felt elegant fingers clasp her arm as she pulled the items from the basket;

 

“What’s that?”

 

Sam shrugged, “An elongated jelly …clit egg?” she guessed and squeezed the palm-length toy in her hand, “An elongated _vibrating_ jelly clit egg?” she amended.

 

Janet pulled a soft and slender jelly anal plug from the basket and both women froze when they saw the last new sex toy,

 

 _“Oh my god…”_ Sam exclaimed quietly and pulled out a slender double Zeetsa.

 

Janet quickly scanned the remaining items and withdrew a syringe and tube of lubricant, “Come on…” she pulled at her wife impatiently.

 

Sam grabbed the long clit egg and followed Janet back to the sofa; the writhing, moaning mass of sex below forgotten for the moment. Janet sat on the sofa and pulled Sam’s leg behind the knee, pulling her foot next to her onto the sofa. Janet cupped the hand that held the toy and fellated the end of the ribbed phallus that would go inside her wife, “ _Do you want lube?’_ she asked breathily.

 

Sam shook her head and slid the toy inside. Time froze for a moment as both stared at the double jelly dongs that bobbed, semi-erect from between Sam’s legs. Wordless, Janet rose from her place on the sofa and walked around to the opposite side, where the long sofa cushion was divided by a cushioned arm, perfect for Janet to straddle while Sam took her from behind. She draped the small hand towel from the basket over the upholstered arm and smiled when Sam placed the elongated egg in the center of the towel,

 

 _“For your clit…”_ she breathed hotly in her ear and guided her wife to bend over the sofa, straddling the arm. She held her by her hips and rested the double dildos on the crease between her wife’s two reddened mounds, “Are you on the egg?” she asked, her hands and pelvis rocking against Janet’s hips.

 

Janet pressed her lips tightly together and moaned; the egg was indeed vibrating mightily between her folds, the increased length massaging her from clit to opening, _“Oh my god, baby... yes… yes, please…”_

 

Sam spread the reddened cheeks, opening the tight rear channel slightly and squeezed some lube from the syringe around the opening and inside. Janet gripped the back cushions of the sofa and begged for more once Sam inserted the syringe, dispensing the lubricant as she pushed inside.

 

“Keep it squeezed closed ‘til I’m ready,” she told her when she withdrew the emptied syringe. She quickly discarded it and coated both jelly dongs; squeezing generous amounts from the tube. She clenched the curved, ribbed end inside her own walls and moaned, rubbing some lube onto her clit,

 

 _“Oh, please, sweetheart…”_ Janet begged, she couldn’t stop grinding on the clit toy and was afraid the suspense alone would make her come before Sam touched her.

 

Sam placed her hands on the slender hips, her thumbs parting the flesh and exposing both openings to her, _“Oh my god, Janet…”_ she groaned reverently, _“you are so beautiful…”_ her breath caught in her throat and she stepped forward, placing the tips of both toys at the twin, glistening openings and pushed them inside. Janet gasped and moaned and Sam waited for her to beg for more before pushing the toys further,

 

 _“More, more, more, more…”_ Janet pleaded until Sam filled both channels with the entire length of the toys.

 

Sam held her hips and began to slowly pump the twin phalluses; pulling them at least halfway out before thrusting back inside.  She was enrapt by the sight of her wife’s softly lit form; the flexing muscles and glistening toys that emerged and disappeared inside her body, the sounds she made, the sensations that flowed through the hands that held the undulating hips, the feel of the ribbed toy that rocked and slammed inside her own depths with increasing fervor,

 

 _“Oh… god…”_ Sam grunted through now tightly clenched teeth as she fucked her wife with growing abandon,

 

 _“More…”_ Janet implored, _“Harder, baby… harder!”_

 

Sam pumped and plunged the toys as hard as she could and curled over her wife, hunching over the petite form as she rammed the double cocks inside,

 

“Sam?” Janet squeaked, closing her eyes at the overwhelming sensations of being doubly penetrated with such soft and filling dildos. She grunted and whimpered and moaned, still mindlessly grinding her clit and folds on the egg trapped beneath her.

 

Exquisite, ecstatic pleasure washed over Sam’s face and she slid a hand up her wife’s body and gripping a breast, squeezed the nipple between her fingers.

 

 _“SAM!”_ Janet screamed and she climaxed, shouting as she bucked and shuddered endlessly, pushing Sam over the edge as her hips convulsed against Janet’s backside while she came, sobbing as she ejaculated heavily, the cum squirting hotly onto Janet’s backside.

 

They crested on seemingly endless waves of orgasm; the gymnasium’s world of sexual surrender and release loosed the tethers that connected them to the physical world and the two women floated together in a vast sea of light that rendered them without form until they became one united expression of the divine.

 

When Sam was able to open her eyes again she stood and watched Janet’s body as she heaved and moaned in exhausted afterglow.  A blissful smile spread across her tear-stained features, content to stand behind her wife, both toys still buried inside, content to wait until Janet was ready for her to pull out.

 

Several minutes passed until Janet finally clasped one of the hands that held her hips, _“Oh, thank you, my love…”_ she breathed and Sam replied by smoothing her hands over the muscled mounds and back, smoothing over the drying sheen of perspiration and around to cup and squeeze her wife’s full breasts. Her hands slid down the length of the petite form as she slowly stood and again parted the flesh with her hands, her thumbs exposing the buried toys and watched with half-lidded eyes as she slowly withdrew.  Her breath caught and she reflexively clenched her inner muscles tight against the end of the toy inside her own depths when Janet’s head and back arched and she whimpered and moaned at the loss of the retreating phalluses that had so filled her.

 

The double jelly dongs made a satisfying plopping noise when Sam pulled them free. She quickly hoisted a foot onto the sofa beside Janet and pulled the ribbed end from her still quaking center, moaning in imitation of her wife. She took the double Zeetsa into the connecting ensuite, unsurprised to find a sonic toy cleaner sitting on the counter.

 

Janet was just pushing herself from her place straddling the arm of the sofa when Sam returned with another hand towel and sat, pulling Janet onto her lap. She held her in her arms and kissed her sweetly. Janet lay curled against her chest and fondled Sam’s nipples while they kissed. Long minutes passed until Janet finally lay her head on Sam’s shoulder,

 

“This has been one helluva’ Date Night.” she muttered contentedly, “Thank you, my love.”

 

Smiling, Sam tilted the chin to hers and placed another kiss on her wife’s lips, another long minute passing as the kiss became more heated as both women swept their tongues hotly inside the other. When they finally parted Sam lifted a slim leg and gently wiped the lube from Janet’s openings,

 

“Want to go home soon?” she whispered into damp, highlighted hair.

 

Janet chuckled softly, “I have no idea how long we’ve been here.” she admitted, “But if it’s still early let’s watch for awhile before we go back.”

 

~

 

They had stayed another two hours to watch people indulge in every sexual position and act imaginable on the arena floor. Curled together on the sofa, they languidly fondled each other’s breasts and clits; pinching and twisting nipples and fingering creamy folds and openings, triggering soft climaxes that made them groan and sigh as they rocked their stiffened bodies together in concert, returning their attention to the floor below once the quakes and tremors receded.

 

When they eventually cleaned themselves and each other in the connecting ensuite and dressed to leave, Janet repacked the cleaned toys into the gift basket and stopped when she flipped and folded the handles on the top.

 

“What?” Sam cocked an eyebrow in bemusement and Janet cocked an eyebrow back at her with a wicked gleam in her eye, _“Uh oh…”_ Sam felt her mouth run dry and she cleared her throat, “What?”

 

“How can we possibly leave,” Janet pressed close and breathed hotly in her ear, “when _you_ haven’t been doubly penetrated yet, my love?” she reached past her and pulled the long clit egg from the basket.

 

The corner of Sam’s mouth quirked and her hands gripped the counter behind her, gasping when Janet pressed her petite length along hers and the egg between her legs, _“Nugh…”_ Sam groaned, trying not to pant as Janet’s hands were suddenly inside her jeans and panties, wantonly groping her,

 

 _“This first…”_ she husked, stroking the egg through Sam’s suddenly throbbing folds from clit to dripping center, “this should feel nice…” she murmured, and slid the toy inside, transforming Sam’s gasps into a half grunt, half whimper. _“Mmm, yes…”_ she whispered, massaging her wife’s mound, “I feel it vibrating inside you…”

 

Sam gripped the counter and tried to steady her breathing, _I can do this…_ she thought determinedly, _piece’a cake…_

 

“Oh god…”

 

Janet pressed her lips together against the snicker that threatened to bubble to the surface, “And now…” she slid her hands up to cover the heaving breasts, “Just one more opening to penetrate…” she purred and prompted Sam to turn and face the counter. She pushed Sam’s jeans and panties down over the muscled backside and trailed her fingers down the cleft. Smiling, she squeezed some lubricant onto the puckered opening and her forefinger, working the lubed tip inside.

 

Sam was leaning on her hands on the counter and she licked her lips at the feel of her wife’s finger sliding in her rear channel, so close to the long vibrating egg. None too subtly, she ground her mound against the edge of the cool countertop, swallowing audibly in an effort to keep from moaning with abandon. _Just breathe… that’s it; you can just breathe in here for a few minutes without coming all over the counter…._

 

Janet’s head cocked to one side as she regarded the finger she stroked inside her wife’s tightly clenching backside. “Just one more…” she warned and slid two fingers deep. She found herself stepping close so she could hump a smooth cheek through her jeans, _“Open for me…”_ she husked, stroking the fingers deep inside.

 

 _Open for what?_ Sam thought dazedly when Janet suddenly pulled her fingers free, _“Nugh…”_ she grunted, trembling at the introduction of the slender jelly anal plug, _“Ohh… god….”_

 

“Feel okay?”

 

 _“Yessss…”_ Sam’s eyes slammed shut, the feel of both toys vibrating so close together in her body was exquisite.

 

A small, feral smile tugged at Janet’s lips and she twisted the toy, eliciting a loud groan from her wife. _“Ahh,”_ she leaned close, “that’s it, squeeze it tight sweetheart, _I can feel it vibrating too…”_

 

Sam again licked her lips and tried not to pant aloud, her arms shook where she leaned on the counter and her eyes opened bemusedly when she felt Janet tug her up panties and then her jeans.

 

“There…” Janet turned her around and buttoned then zipped her pants, “all ready.”

 

“Ready for what?” Sam tried to affect a casual tone but her voice sounded faint.

 

Janet tucked some errant blond strands behind a beautifully sculpted ear and smiled innocently, “Ready to walk home…”

 

~

 

Sam stumbled slightly and Janet tightened the arm around her waist, “You okay?”

 

“I don’t know if I can last much longer…” she admitted through tightly gritted teeth.

 

“We don’t have that much farther to go…”

 

 _“Janet,”_ Sam fairly hissed, her eyes now frantically scanning for the next available alleyway between buildings, _“I’m gonna’ come right here in my pants if we don’t…”_ She hurriedly pulled her wife along the sidewalk and into the vacant alley, scanning it for privacy as she ducked behind some stairs leading up to the building’s roof and backed against a dark wall, leaning on it for support. _“Oh my god, Janet… please,”_ she dropped the basket of sex toys on the back of the open staircase and hurried to unbutton and unzip her pants, _“for the love of god, please…”_ she begged and pulled Janet’s hand inside her jeans and between her legs.

 

Janet’s smile was feral and she pressed close, _“Oh my…”_ she purred in a low voice, _“just feel how wet you are in spite of all the sex we’ve had tonight.”_ She stroked the sodden clit and folds, and sliding further between her wife’s trembling legs her fingers suddenly encountered the elongated jelly clit egg she had inserted. It had slipped partway out of her wife’s opening and she pushed it back inside as far as it would go, her fingers sliding deep in slick, clutching silken walls.

 

 _“Oh fuck...”_ Sam grunted hoarsely and worriedly scanned the sidewalk for passersby. Smugly, she thought she would be all right for the walk home; they successfully rode the elevator down to the lobby alone and Sam had even managed a casual wave at the concierge. They passed few people walking the quiet, peaceful streets and Sam thought she had her arousal under control but Janet kept asking in a low voice how it felt. When they appeared to be the only people on the street Janet pressed close under Sam’s arm and slid a hand under her shirt and bra and caressed her breast, pinching her stiffened nipple. Then she asked how wet she was, if she thought she would ejaculate in her panties before they got back to the apartment….  At first, Sam found the clandestine experience erotically provocative but as they walked and her nervousness at becoming so aroused on a public street increased she began to feel as though her entire body would explode in a massive orgasm.

 

Janet tugged her jeans and panties down to her knees and slid a hand around to the back, pulling a muscled mound aside she pressed a fingertip against the flared end of the anal toy, _“At least this one is still where it’s supposed to be.”_ she husked softly and rubbed Sam’s aching clit. _“Shall I make you come here in the alley, my love_?” she cooed.

 

 _“For the love of god, Janet…”_ Urging her onto her knees, she pulled her wife’s head between her legs, struggling to raise her left leg for more access but Janet spread her open with her fingers and drove her tongue between the folds, laving her hard, her fingers making sure the vibrating egg stayed deep inside.

 

Sam pressed her lips together in a thin line and came almost immediately, jerking and trembling in the darkened passageway for long minutes. Janet sucked and laved until her wife sagged against the wall, then made quick work of licking her clean before standing again,

 

“Can you make it home _now_?” she asked innocently, licking her fingers clean and pulling the underwear and jeans back up and over her wife’s hips.

 

Still leaning on the wall for support, Sam rested her hands on her knees and leaned forward, trying to catch her breath, _“They’re still vibrating inside me…”_ she wheezed, _“At least… let me take out the clit egg…”_ she begged between ragged breaths.

 

Janet snickered, “Okay,” she placed a quick kiss on her wife’s cheek and slid her hand back inside her pants, feeling around more than was necessary and smiling wickedly when Sam keened and whimpered softly. Her fingers found the clit egg that had again slid partway from of Sam’s opening and slowly pulled the slick toy from her depths, _“Ah…”_ she grinned in triumph and licked the toy clean, her eyes closing rapturously at the exquisite taste, “This is a taste I’ll never get tired of…”

 

Sam released a shaky breath, “Oh, good…” she panted and pushed from the wall to rearrange her clothing, buttoning and zipping her jeans. Janet slid the egg into Sam’s jeans’ pocket and retrieved the basket of toys,

 

“I sure hope this is some generic basket and not specifically made for toys from the Gymnasium.” She regarded the basket thoughtfully as she stepped in close and slung her arm around Sam’s waist, steering her back to the sidewalk, “That would be _so_ embarrassing if everybody knew we’re carrying a box of sex toys home…” her face colored and she snuck a peek behind them to make sure they were still alone on the street. “You know,” she whispered conspiratorially, “we need to strategize how to get you past the babysitter _so he won’t smell you…”_

 

“Oh my god…” Sam groaned, triggering a fit of snorts and giggles from her wife.

 

~

 

Janet briskly opened the door to their apartment and strode inside like she was just starting her shift; cheerfully greeting and flashing a professional smile to the voyan babysitter as though he were a patient about to be released from the infirmary and headed straight for the faucet in the kitchen. Sam feigned right and greeted the sitter with a smile and a wave as she disappeared into their bedroom with the gift basket and shut the door behind her.

 

“She stayed awake for a while and played in her bounce seat,” the sitter gathered up his study supplies, “and she fell asleep about an hour ago so she should sleep through the night?” he asked more than stated, talking to Janet as she nonchalantly washed Sam’s sex from her hands,

 

“Great,” she beamed at him, “she usually does sleep through the night…” she dried her hands on a towel and followed him to the door, “Thank you so much for staying with her…” she shook the young man’s hand warmly.

 

“Anytime,” he smiled shyly, “she’s a beautiful girl, and it’s nice to have a baby to look after while I’m studying for my pediatric exams…”

 

~

 

Sam leaned her hands on the counter as she regarded her image in the bathroom mirror; she looked haggard but fully sated as well and she snorted in amusement at her own sexual exhaustion. _I can’t remember us ever having this much sex before_ … she wearily pulled the still softly vibrating clit egg from the pocket of her jeans and regarded the toy.  Once she removed the jelly toy from the confines of her jeans it stopped vibrating and lay quietly in her palm, _“Finally…”_ she muttered aloud and dropped it in the sonic cleaner. She sighed heavily and was just pushing her jeans and underwear down over her backside when Janet entered the room,

 

“Can I help?”

 

Sam snorted aloud, “Only if you promise not to make me come again for the next hour or so.”

 

Janet’s eyebrows arched disbelievingly on her forehead, “ _You_ are tired of having sex?  _You?_ Are you sick?”  She placed a hand on Sam’s forehead as though she was checking for a fever and Sam snorted,

 

“I just need to get my strength back from that little stunt you pulled on the way home.” She pulled her into her arms and leaned back against the counter, shifting the vibrating anal plug still buried inside her and gasped aloud, _“Oh god…”_

 

Janet chuckled and turned her around, “I think you’ve said, _‘oh god’_ about a hundred times tonight…” she rubbed her hands over Sam’s backside, “Are you ready for me to pull this out?”

 

 _“Please…”_ Sam closed her eyes and gripped the edge of the counter.

 

Janet spread the pert rounded muscles apart, exposing the flared end of the buried plug. She pulled slowly, twisting as she slowly pulled it free, her breath catching at the sight of the emerging glistening toy and the sound of Sam’s shuddering gasp. She placed it next to the clit egg in the cleaner and slid her hands over the quivering muscles and hips and around, sliding under Sam’s top and bra to cup the taut breasts and straining nipples,

 

“See?” she murmured, “you’re always ready for more…” she smiled.

 

“Always…” Sam snickered softly and turned in her arms, “all you have to do is touch me and I am more than ready….”

 

~

 

It was late but they lay quietly in the bed, arms and legs entwined, each lost in thought,

 

“So… did you see anything new that you’d like to try?” Sam asked in a silky voice.

 

“At the Gymnasium?” Janet snorted, “If I can ever remember some specifics I’ll let you know…” she murmured and snuggled closer, “That was unbelievable, but I have to admit there were a couple of times there I was afraid I was going to see someone we knew…”

 

“Like who?” Sam scoffed, “Natka and Diane would never go onto the arena floor…”

 

“Well….” Janet passed a hand through soft blond, “How would you feel if we saw Doctor Dawbray down there?”

 

Sam snorted, “That’s silly… Dawbray would never…” Janet arched her eyebrows at her and her voice abruptly faded, “Oh, _come on_ … he would _never…”_

 

“How do _you_ know?”

 

“Because that’s like having my father…” the color suddenly drained from her face before deeply coloring again in sudden mortification.

 

“Although most of the people down there did look pretty young….” Janet considered thoughtfully, “But you know how the Voyans are about sex, sweetheart.” a small teasing smile touched her lips, “After all, _it’s just sex,_ _isn’t it, my love?”_ she mimicked Sam’s silky tone and snickered.

 

 _“Oh my god…”_ Sam mumbled for the umpteenth time that evening and squeezed her eyes tightly closed in an effort to obliterate the embarrassing, awkward image from her mind’s eye.

 

“Kind of a mood killer isn’t it?” Janet teased, snorted softly.

 

 _“God...”_ Sam snickered and tightened the arms around her wife, “Yeah, that image is quite a buzzkill; _thank you_.” she chuckled, “Jeez…”

 

“Did _you_ see anything new or different you’d like to try?”

 

“You mean like a new position or something?” Sam frowned, “I really didn’t see anything we’ve never tried before… did you?”

 

“I don’t think so.” Janet sighed and nuzzled against her neck.

 

“Wow…” Sam exclaimed softly, “We finally made it.”

 

“Made what?” Janet asked in a muffled voice.

 

“We can finally compete with the Voyan super sex drive.”

 

Janet snorted and chuckled against the soft skin of her wife’s neck and leaned back to look into sparkling blue, “So it was a competition?”

 

 _“No,”_ Sam countered, although her lopsided grin indicated otherwise, “I’m just sayin’…”

 

But Janet cut her off by hotly planting her bruised lips over Sam’s.

 

~

 

They slept deeply, and Sam left the volume on the baby monitor on high in case their daughter woke during the night. But when the first light of dawn filtered through the sheers on the wide window and glass doors Sam woke and pulling Janet close, placed soft kisses on the back of her neck.

 

“Is it time to get up already?” Janet mumbled indistinctly.

 

“Not yet,” Sam whispered, an errant hand sliding down to massage the tender mound,

 

_“Oh… baby….”_

 

“We can either sleep in or make love till Gracie wakes up…” Sam teased softly, “your choice.”

 

“Keep touching me like that and it won’t be a choice…”

 

Sam could feel Janet’s hips beginning to move on her hand and she grinned into the soft hair, “Not too sore?”

 

“Never…” she sighed and turned in her arms, “Take me with the single Zeetsa for a while…”

 

Sam pecked her lips and slid from the bed. She plucked their Zeetsa and lubricant from the drawer and retrieved the slender jelly plug from the cleaner in the bathroom before returning to their bed.

 

As she had done the night before, Janet sat up and clasping Sam’s hand in hers, pulled the voyan toy to her mouth so she could fellate the end Sam would wear, slicking it with her saliva, “Want some lube too?” she asked as she released her wife’s hand and took the lubricant, dispensing some on the end Sam would fuck her with.

 

 _“No…”_ Sam husked and inserted the curved ribbed end inside her already soaking depths, “You make me so wet…” she rasped and climbed onto the bed and between her wife’s spread legs. Janet pulled a pillow under her backside, elevating and tilting her pelvis, moaning when Sam teased the engorged opening with the tip of the lubed phallus until she whimpered,

 

“Please my love…”

 

Sam obliged her and slid the length inside, making them both moan aloud at the feel of another sex toy vibrating inside them both. Janet wrapped her arms and legs around her and Sam settled on top, gripping the small shoulders from beneath as she thrust and rocked the toy. They kissed and moaned, their bodies writhing and undulating together while they laved inside each other’s mouths…

 

Minutes passed as Janet reveled in the sounds they made; the grunts and whimpers, gasps and cries lost amid the sounds of wet as her wife pumped and pounded the jelly toy between her legs.

 

The light grew stronger in their room as morning arrived and after an hour had passed Janet smoothed her hands over Sam’s face, “Take me from behind, baby…. Fuck me good and hard until we both come.”

 

Sam smiled and kissed her, grunting in satisfaction when Janet sucked her tongue in her mouth, sucking and laving the muscled organ.

 

Sam finally pulled her mouth free and rose on her elbows, watching with satisfaction as Janet whimpered at the loss of the semi-rigid toy as Sam pulled from inside her.

 

She hurried onto all fours and reached back a hand to pull herself open, “Sam…” she implored, “please, sweetheart…”

 

Sam’s mouth watered at the sight and she grabbed the anal plug she had discarded on the bed, “This first.” she muttered, sliding the plug in her center, coating it with lube and her wife’s juices.

 

Janet groaned and her back arched involuntarily, _“Oh yes…”_ she whispered, _“yes, please…”_

 

Sam coated the anal toy and then teased the puckered opening with the tip; smearing lubricant and creamy cum just inside the entrance.

 

“Just push it inside me, baby” Janet panted, _“please…”_

 

Sam slid the slender toy inside her wife until the flanged end pressed flat against her perineum.

 

 _“Oh god…”_ Janet moaned.

 

Sam gave it a twist, making Janet cry out and she grinned ferally, “Guess I’m not the only one ‘oh godding’ in here.” she chuckled and slid the Zeetsa back inside her wife.

 

With both toys vibrating deep in her body Janet began to shake, “Oh, take me, baby…” she begged, _“fuck my pussy…”_ she whimpered, _“fuck me hard….”_

 

Taking a firm hold of the slender hips Sam began to pump and thrust the toy, watching through half-lidded eyes as the glistening toy emerged and disappeared in her wife’s body with increasing speed and abandon. Janet’s cries to be fucked ever harder urging her on until she wildly rammed the cock inside her, the rough rocking of the curved and ribbed end of the Zeetsa vibrating in her own depths pushing her to the edge and she shouted in an effort to slow the rapidly approaching orgasm.

 

Janet cried out with each thrust; she could feel the approach of her climax rushing at her and sobbed, _“I’m coming! I’m coming!”_

 

With the last of her wits Sam yanked the cock free and flipped her wife onto her back and plunged the toy back inside. She rested her weight on the small form beneath and gripped the slim shoulders; digging her toes and knees into the mattress, she humped and thrust with unbelievable strength, making them both cry out when their orgasms crashed over them.

 

Sam’s body went completely rigid and her cries became loud sobs as she ejaculated heavily on her wife’s clit and open folds.  In turn, Janet’s sobs became howling cries of release as her body jerked and convulsed in rapturous release, hot ejaculate joining her wife’s in a flood of white hot crystal clear cum.

 

After minutes passed their bodies still quaked and trembled in the aftermath and Sam forced her eyes open, _“Ride it, Janet…”_ she stilled her hips, watching as Janet still whimpered and shook in orgasm. She panted at the feel of the Zeetsa that still vibrated in her own center and knew the two toys vibrated together in her wife’s body and she smoothed the damp highlighted hair from her forehead, _“Come as long as you want…”_

 

Janet’s head thrashed from side to side in rapturous release; moaning and crying out as each ecstatic wave of pleasure alternately stiffened and shook her petite form. Sam’s eyes brimmed at the beauty of her wife’s orgasm and she abruptly came again, crying out when her body stiffened, watching Janet moan and writhe and convulse beneath her.

 

 _“Oh… oh…”_ Janet’s moans and cries faded as the seemingly endless orgasm finally ebbed and faded, leaving her spent and boneless beneath her wife. When she was finally able to open her eyes she burst into tears, _“Thank you, baby…”_ her lips trembled as she caressed Sam’s face and pulled her down for a tender kiss.

 

“I love you, Janet Frasier…” Sam sniffed and smiled tremulously, “I love you so much.”

 

“I love you, sweetheart…” she pulled her down again and they kissed sweetly.

 

When they parted Sam sniffed and shifted her weight onto her elbows and stared down into deeply contented brown, “What?”

 

“I can’t believe Gracie’s still asleep…”

 

They both craned their necks to peer at the night vision monitor on the nightstand, “She’ll be awake soon enough.” Sam grinned, watching as their daughter stirred in her crib in the living room.

 

“It’s been a helluva few weeks, hasn’t it?”

 

“Considering the shape I was in when we got here;” Sam snorted, “talk of retirement and our first sex club experience…” she shook her head in disbelief, “Go figure…”

 

Janet snorted amusedly, “What’s next?”

 

Sam gave her a lopsided grin, “Hell if I know.”


End file.
